L'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: Paris,les années Shikamaru Nara est un nouveau chômeur qui sombre dans sa paresse et sa puis la mort de son parrain Asuma,son apathie le frappe plus cruellement que jamais ses meilleurs amis se plaignent de sa nonchalance.Un jour il est mis à la porte!Comment notre feignant favori va-t'il se débrouiller? Shika/Tema et Ino/chôji!
1. Sombre galère!

Le soleil se couchait, en cette fin d'après-midi de ce sombre 6 octobre. Enfin c'était plutôt une façon de parler car on ne le distinguait même pas sous l'énorme étendue de nuages qui couvraient la capitale en ce début d'automne. Des gouttes de pluie tombèrent, puis ce fut une véritable averse qui s'ensuivit. Averse dont ne se préoccupait sans doute pas un certain jeune homme qui marchait tranquillement sous les gouttelettes d'eau, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les ruelles parisiennes avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble délabré de cinq étages datant des années 1930 au moins. L'individu s'engouffra à l'intérieur, retira sa doudoune verte ainsi que sa capuche. Il alluma la lumière blanchâtre du hall, ce qui lui permit d'arranger ses cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval haut sur le crâne qui, coiffé de cette manière, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ananas. Il (l'homme, pas l'ananas, bien sûr, quoiqu'ils ne fissent qu'un) grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'immeuble avant de s'arrêter au cinquième étage, essoufflé.  
>« Galère ! », marmonna-t-il, une grimace d'énervement sur son visage, avant de prendre les clés de son appartement.<br>Shikamaru Nara venait d'atteindre ses 21 ans environ deux semaines plus tôt. Il avait été vendeur d'un Franprix pendant deux ans avant d'être licencié ce matin du mois d'octobre. Ses yeux noirs comme du charbon affichaient une expression qui pouvait paraître boudeuse ou indolente, selon la façon dont on le regardait. Il venait d'un petit village perdu dans la campagne normande, du nom de Konoha, qui était attaché aux coutumes et traditions ancestrales. Habitudes provinciales, qui, à la longue, avaient fini par exaspérer le jeune Nara. C'était précisément la raison qui l'avait poussé à se jeter dans le tourbillon parisien. L'adulte se mit à grogner :  
>« Galère ! Ah ! Ils m'ont pas encore coupé l'électricité, ces abrutis ! Encore heureux ! Remarque, même si j'avais pas été fichu à la porte, rien n'aurait changé. Et tout ce bordel pour un « Galère » prononcé trop fort ! Mon Dieu, seigneur ! », grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru.<br>Il fit une brève inspection de son appartement, pour voir si celui-ci n'avait pas été cambriolé en son absence. Ledit studio était un assemblage d'une pièce servant à la fois de cuisine, de salon et de salle à manger ; d'une chambre à coucher peinte à la chaux et d'une étroite salle de bain.  
>Ensuite, Shikamaru s'affala dans le sofa offert « gracieusement » par ses parents le jour de son 18eme anniversaire, prit un coussin et s'endormit profondément, non sans avoir lancé un de ses sempiternels « galère ».<p>

DRIIING !  
>Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Qui était le malade qui avait osé le réveiller à cette heure-ci ? Il l'identifia assez vite : le « criminel » n'était autre que son cher réveil. Enfin, pas si cher que cela car Shikamaru l'avait trouvé dans la rue en bon état et qu'il haïssait tout ce qui faisait trop de bruit. La seule musique qu'il aimait était celle que produisait le carillon de Notre-Dame. Pourquoi ? Nous détaillerons les raisons de cet amour vis-à-vis de la cathédrale parisienne plus tard.<p>

Mais revenons à ce que notre héros était en train de faire. Il avait commencé par asséner un coup de poing magistral au pauvre réveil, avant de pousser un juron que nous connaissons parfaitement bien. Puis il prit le calendrier affiché sur le mur de sa cuisine spartiate.  
>« Nom d'une galère, gémit Shikamaru en se tordant les mains, Chôji arrive dans une heure ici. Comment vais-je lui annoncer que j'ai été viré ? »<br>Il se leva frénétiquement, puis grimpa sur l'échelle qui conduisait sur le toit de son immeuble. De cet endroit, il pouvait voir la ville se réveiller sous une aube grisâtre. Il regarda successivement la tour Eiffel, Notre-Dame ainsi qu'une partie de la Seine.  
>Il poussa un soupir de lassitude, puis redescendit dans son studio. Il allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand soudain, il entendit la porte sonner.<br>« Merde, pensa l'indolent garçon, avant de se jeter sur la poignée.  
>La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un jeune homme corpulent dont les cheveux châtains étaient relevés en deux pointes sur son crâne. Son visage affichait une mine bienveillante et sereine.<br>« Shikamaru ! S'écria le nouveau venu en serrant les mains de son hôte.  
>- Salut, Chôji, répondit la tête d'ananas avec une mine moitié endormie, moitié enchantée.<p>

Chôji Akimichi était le meilleur ami de Shikamaru. Il travaillait comme apprenti dans une pâtisserie du 8ème arrondissement. Né dans une ferme du Massif central, il avait déménagé à Konoha à l'âge de cinq ans. Ses parents tenaient un restaurant. Durant son enfance, il avait détesté l'école, à cause de ses difficultés scolaires et du rejet des autres, qui le critiquaient pour son embonpoint, jusqu'au jour où le premier de la classe (devinez qui c'est !) lui proposa son aide en mathématiques. A la fin du mini-cours particulier, Chôji avait tout compris et fut heureux lorsque Shikamaru (eh oui, c'était lui) lui dit qu'il était vraiment adorable. Le petit garçon enrobé lui suggéra alors de venir chez lui. Depuis, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et l'on ne comptait plus les après-midis que les deux garnements passèrent ensemble, partageant un paquet de chips, discutant de tout et de rien.

- Alors, quoi de beau, mon gars, s'exclama Chôji d'un ton jovial.  
>- Malheureusement rien de beau, mon pauvre Chôji, je suis dans la galère jusqu'au cou.<br>- Comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
>Sur ces mots, Chôji était devenu livide, on sentait son inquiétude rien qu'en le voyant.<br>- En fait, si tu veux, commença à balbutier Shikamaru, je viens de me faire renvoyer hier de la boîte où je travaillais.  
>- C'est terrible, Shika, quel malheur, renifla Chôji, les larmes aux yeux.<br>Chôji était d'un naturel sensible, une qualité que Shikamaru avait appréciée chez son ami.  
>- T'inquiète pas, je vais chercher un boulot, tout ira bien. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?<br>L'homme à la forte ossature prit un air attristé, et baissa la tête. Le Nara s'exclama, alarmé :  
>- Que t'arrive-t-il, Chôji ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?<br>- Si, ça va, je t'assure, répondit l'autre avec un air faussement enjoué.  
>- Tu sais Chôji, je te connais depuis quinze ans, et vu la moue que tu es en train de faire, je présume qu'il y a une galère dans laquelle tu t'es embarqué !<br>- C'est exactement ça, je… C'est horrible, mais j'ai tout gâché ! Tout était parfait hier et…  
>- Attends, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le coupa Shikamaru, les yeux grands ouverts.<br>- Je lui ai offert un cadeau.  
>- Et cela ne lui a pas plu, c'est cela, demanda le nonchalant jeune homme d'un air vaguement intéressé.<br>- Je ne crois pas, non. Je lui ai offert « Notre-Dame de Paris » de Victor Hugo. Je n'y peux rien, c'est vraiment mon préféré ce livre, sanglota Chôji, repensant à ce souvenir cuisant.  
>Shikamaru le regardait, sans mot dire. S'il y avait une chose qu'il exécrait en ce bas-monde, avec les bruits intempestifs, c'était les femmes. Il les jugeait naïves, incapables de faire autre chose que de tenir la maisonnée. Une seule de ces créatures avait réussi à gagner son estime, et encore. Jamais, il ne se marierait, ni ne ferait d'enfants. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Il resterait vieux garçon toute sa vie.<br>Cependant, il ne voulait pas se faire moine, car les obligations de la vie monacale (prier, travailler, faire la charité) correspondaient selon lui à une existence de forçat, ce qu'il désirait éviter à tout prix. La paresse était sa compagne, sa meilleure amie, sa moitié, la raison de son existence.

- Chô, commença Shikamaru, se maudissant intérieurement, elle n'est pas tellement intéressée par la lecture…  
>- Oui, sauf que, là, elle m'a dit : Si tu comptes me séduire, c'est perdu. Je suis nul, je n'ai aucune chance avec les femmes, vu que je… Enfin, tu vois…<br>- On dirait « Notre-Dame de Paris » ! Grommela son meilleur ami.  
>- Tout à fait, Shika ! C'est ça, j'ai eu l'impression d'être Quasimodo face à Esmeralda, s'exclama Chôji, une lumière sombre dans ses yeux. Elle, elle est magnifique comme fille, tous les hommes lui font la cour. Tout cela me déprime ! Acheva-t-il sur un ton de regret.<br>- Galère !  
>Leur conversation se termina sur ce mot qui voulait dire tant de choses à la fois !<br>- Ah ! Mais j'ai oublié de te donner ça, se récria Chôji en riant, reprenant ainsi la gaieté qui l'avait quitté ce matin. Il tendit à son meilleur ami deux croissants qu'il avait faits lui-même. Le flemmard accepta les friandises avec un sourire.  
>- Merci, Chô !<br>- De rien ! En plus, ils sont au beurre, tes préférés ! J'y vais, on m'attend à la pâtisserie ! »  
>Sur ce, il partit, claquant la porte.<p>

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire. Sa matinée avec Chôji avait été une partie de plaisir. Il prit un croissant et le mâcha délicatement, comme un cadeau de grand luxe. Ensuite, il s'allongea sur son inséparable canapé et repensa aux paroles de Chôji. Il résolut de l'aider davantage à plaire à l'élue de son cœur. Dans le loin, les cloches de Notre-Dame sonnèrent, ce qui fit sourire le paresseux. Décidément, son meilleur ami avait raison, le roman correspondant à la cathédrale était une belle œuvre.

« Mon pauvre Asuma, si tu voyais la situation : Chôji a le cœur brisé et moi, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai de quoi vivre. Nous sommes tous des forçats de l'existence ! Galère ! »

Quant à Chôji, la chance n'était malheureusement pas au rendez-vous pour lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa pâtisserie, son patron le sermonna si vertement qu'il fallut toute la compassion d'une gentille grand-mère, qui venait justement acheter son pain au lait matinal, pour le calmer. (L'énervement n'était pas rare chez lui). Après avoir dit un triste au revoir à la bienveillante personne âgée, il rumina pensivement, tout en classant les confiseries. Sur son visage d'une rondeur enfantine, on pouvait voir de temps à autres l'ombre d'une larme où se lisait le reflet d'un chagrin d'amour, d'espérances déçues.

« Ino, je t'aime ; je ne suis qu'un nul ! Même pas fichu de t'offrir ce que tu aimes ! Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu es un ange ! Cronch ! Cronch ! Même les éclairs au chocolat ne sont pas aussi savoureux que ta présence. »


	2. Ennuis d'argents et soucis en amitié

Ding ! Dong !  
>Dix heures sonnaient au carillon de l'église Saint-Martin des Champs, non loin de la rue de Lancry, où habitait Shikamaru. Celui-ci se renfrogna lorsqu'il entendit l'horloge paroissiale. Se levant à contrecœur de son canapé, il descendit à toute allure les escaliers de son immeuble, tout en rouspétant un « pourquoi ils ne mettent jamais d'ascenseur dans ces baraques, galère ! ». Arrivant enfin près des boîtes où était entreposé le courrier de chaque foyer, il ouvrit précipitamment son casier à lettres, en retira le contenu puis fila comme un voleur, terrifié à l'idée qu'on l'espionne.<br>Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son appartement, il referma sa porte à double tour, puis respira longuement avant de déchirer les enveloppes qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Des factures !

Voilà ce que contenaient les rectangles de papier blanc ! Des factures ! Rien de plus.  
>Shikamaru avait déjà reçu plusieurs fois ces enveloppes maudites et il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air tétanisé de peur devant jusqu'à présent.<br>« Galère ! » Gémit-il tout bas.  
>Le montant s'élevait à cent soixante euros. Une somme qui aurait pu paraître anodine à une personne disposant de revenus immensément élevés, mais qui grevait dangereusement les économies de notre malheureux flemmard, qui soit dit en passant feraient office de bouts de chandelle.<br>« Merde ! Combien me reste-t-il ? » Pensait l'ananas, la mine grincheuse.  
>Il compta cent soixante trois euros, tout juste de quoi payer ces satanés impôts, après, il s'en remettrait à la grâce de Dieu !<br>Mais, au moment où il rangeait le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait, son téléphone portable tomba.  
>Une idée germa alors dans le cerveau de Shikamaru. Malgré sa paresse et son air maussade affiché en permanence, le garçon possédait une intelligence hors du commun qui lui permettait de faire face à nombre de situations.<br>Il prit le portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

La mystérieuse personne appelée ne tarda pas à décrocher :  
>« - Allô ! Que… JE RÊVE ! C'EST BIEN TOI SHIKAMARU !<br>- Arrête un peu, Ino, tu sais très bien que je suis en vie, quand même !  
>- Oui, enfin si l'on peut parler de vie…<br>- Je sais, pas la peine de me faire la morale. Alors, comment ça va ?  
>- Bien et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas fourré dans les ennuis, j'espère ?<br>Le jeune homme trembla d'inquiétude quand il entendit la terrible question, puis se décida à répondre :  
>- Non, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi, s'il te plaît !<br>- Cette réponse me traduit en effet que tu as des gros soucis !  
>Shikamaru ne put contredire l'affirmation, mais se contenta de bougonner :<br>- Viens, je te raconterai en temps voulu.  
>- Quoi, viens ? Je suis ta bonniche, peut-être ?<br>- Non, mais…  
>- TU VAS LE REGRETTER UN JOUR, TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN, SHIKAMARU NARA !<br>- Galère, Ino, s'il te plaît ! Supplia Shikamaru, désespéré, c'est horrible !  
>La voix au bout du fil s'attendrit :<br>- Comment ? Je viens tout de suite !  
>- Att… »<br>Mais il était trop tard, la jeune femme avait raccroché. Shikamaru resta un instant groggy, puis rangea brutalement le combiné, qui datait des années quarante.  
>Ensuite, il s'installa mollement sur son canapé, puis prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.<p>

« Ino, si tu savais ce qui m'arrive, tu ne serais pas si dure envers moi ! Remarque, lorsque tu l'apprendras, tu me tueras et tu auras raison puisque je ne suis pas capable de travailler… Galère ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, l'antique sonnette retentit. L'ananas brun se leva aussi soudainement que si une belette était rentrée dans ses vêtements, avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte d'entrée, qui dévoila une demoiselle d'environ vingt ans, grande, mince, les cheveux blonds qui tombaient en mèches sur ses yeux bleus.  
>Sa physionomie paraissait bonne, quoiqu'en cet instant on pouvait voir un regard énervé adressé si gentiment à notre flemmard, qui s'empressa de dire « bonjour » d'un air las. La jeune personne répondit d'un ton pincé :<br>« - Ah ! Enfin notre paresseux a appris les bonnes manières ! Je m'attendais plutôt à « Galère » !

Ino Yamanaka était, comme nous l'avons cité plus tôt, la seule fille qu'avait réussi à supporter Shikamaru. Née à Paris, elle y avait vécu toute sa vie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle connaissait si bien les lignes de métro, les monuments et surtout les magasins. Elle travaillait dans un magasin de chaussures, dans le troisième arrondissement, où elle vivait également. Shikamaru l'avait connue il y avait longtemps de cela, quand elle était venue passer ses vacances à Konoha. A cette époque, ils étaient encore enfants et cherchaient sans cesse des occasions de s'amuser. La fillette intrépide qu'était alors Ino avait tout de suite sympathisé avec les deux petits lascars inséparables (les habitants de la commune normande avaient l'habitude de surnommer ainsi Shikamaru et Chôji, sous prétexte qu'ils laissaient sans arrêt des paquets de chips sur les bancs). Ils avaient bien changé depuis, mais leur amitié avait résisté, tel un chêne invisible en plein Paris. Toutefois, les frictions entre nos trois amis n'étaient point rares, du moins entre Shikamaru et Ino.

- Tu pourrais faire poète, si tu étais plus intelligente, répondit nonchalamment Shikamaru à la gracieuse observation de son amie.  
>- PARDON ? Oui, bien sûr, je reconnais que je ne suis pas aussi douée que môssieur Nara, mais, au moins, je suis contente de ne pas avoir hérité sa fainéantise de mes parents ! Éructa la jeune femme, le teint rouge.<br>- Oui, bon, Ino, arrête avec ça, il y a plus grave.  
>- Quoi, par exemple ?<br>- Je suis sans travail depuis deux jours.  
>Le visage d'Ino prit une expression choquée, puis s'affaissa doucement. Enfin, un long souffle s'échappa de sa bouche finement dessinée.<br>- Ino, que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta Shikamaru.  
>- Tu sais, Shika, je m'y attendais, vu comment tu es. Tu es dans une magnifique galère, de plus t'as intérêt à trouver un travail dans les jours qui suivent.<br>- Galère, Ino !  
>- En plus tu t'en fiches. Tu es vraiment sans cœur et sans honte ! Que diraient tes parents, s'ils apprenaient cela ? Seigneur ! Aie !...<p>

Shikamaru l'avait empoignée si rudement par la gorge qu'on se demandait si elle allait continuer à respirer normalement. Le visage endormi du jeune homme avait pris une expression furieuse qui le faisait ressembler à un lion enragé. Il ne tarda pas à hurler :  
>- Sale garce ! Tu oses me dire que je suis sans cœur, alors que tu viens de briser celui de Chôji ! Tu es immonde !<br>- Ah, je vois, il t'a encore fait des contes, genre Ino est une méchante fille et compagnie !  
>- Pas du tout, il était vraiment malheureux, il t'ai… Tu vois de quoi je parle.<br>- Gnnn… Lâche-moi d'abord s'il te plaît !  
>A contrecœur, Shikamaru lâcha la jeune femme, puis grommela :<br>- OK, mais dis-moi pourquoi tu lui as dit cela. Le pauvre, il faisait pitié à voir.  
>Ino resta muette mais le jeune homme à la coupe ananas vit que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes pendant que son visage affichait un sentiment bien connu des êtres humains : le remord !<p>

Elle poussa un sourd gémissement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le génie de l'indolence (ce qui n'était pas peu dire). Ce dernier la fixa d'un regard plus inquisiteur que celui d'un prêtre de l'Inquisition puis déclara :  
>- Ma jeune amie, il est de mon devoir de meilleur ami de vous soumettre à un féroce interrogatoire car je vois sur votre superbe visage de princesse que vous éprouvez des remords. Je sens également que vous regrettez d'avoir cruellement blessé votre fidèle et soumis serviteur Chôji Akimichi ! Ah, et j'oubliais de dire humble, car il ne s'est jamais vanté en votre présence, que je sache ?<br>Ino sourit d'un air mi-amusé, mi-tendre. Ce bel au bois dormant pouvait être un véritable orateur, quand il voulait.  
>- Monseigneur Nara, que c'est aimable à vous de m'aider à me remettre en question. En effet, je dois vous dire que je suis honteuse d'avoir blessé ce pauvre Chôji mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte que maintenant. Hélas, Shika, je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, vu son physique, répliqua-t-elle, ayant sans doute décidé de jouer le jeu de son ami intime, aussi farfelu soit-il.<br>- Monseigneur, mmmh, pas mal comme titre ! J'aimerais bien être évêque, si ce n'est pas trop galère comme travail !  
>- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu vivrais cloîtré à Notre-Dame et tu ferais la sieste sans arrêt !<br>- Mouhahaha ! Mais,en parlant de la cathédrale, Chôji t'avait offert le livre « Notre-Dame-de Paris » ce jour-là ? Pourquoi l'as-tu refusé ? Questionna Shikamaru, avide d'en savoir plus sur ce sujet.  
>- Je… j'ai compris qu… qu'il voulait parler de son amour envers moi ! Balbutia la jeune femme, troublée. Il m'aimait, je le savais. J'ai eu l'impression que le roman, rien qu'en lisant le titre, me révélait mes relations vis-à-vis de lui. Hélas, je ne peux pas accepter cela.<br>- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'ananas, déconcerté. Tu as un Phoebus dans ta vie, c'est cela. Ou tu penses simplement que Chôji n'est pas digne de toi à cause de ses rondeurs ?  
>- Non, mais… Tu m'emmerdes trop, espèce de flemmard. Va te trouver un boulot, plutôt que de m'embêter avec tes questions à la noix ! Se mit à hurler Ino, empourprée, des larmes de colère et de chagrin coulant sur sa figure. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombaient sur ses épaules.<br>- J'essaye seulement de t'aider, vieille furie superfic… »  
>BAAAAF !<br>Le malheureux garçon venait de se prendre une gifle monumentale.  
>- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous les autres tarés que je croise dans mon quartier. J'aurais dû écouter ma cousine quand elle me disait qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux hommes. Tu es un SALAUD ! Salaud, voilà ce que t'es !<br>Elle partit d'un pas furieux et claqua la porte d'entrée avec violence.  
>Shikamaru était atterré. Non seulement il n'avait pas trouvé d'emploi, mais il avait jeté Ino et Chôji dans la galère. De plus, celle-ci était loin d'être anodine.<p>

« Quelle galère que la vie », marmonna-t-il, l'air ennuyé.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et écouta comme à son habitude le carillon de Notre-Dame, avant de faire un petit somme. Ah, si la belle blonde aux yeux azur et le garçon enrobé tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, tels une princesse et un écuyer, ce serait… Il ne sut plus quoi penser à ce moment-là, excepté un mot qui représentait si bien ses pensées que nous n'avons aucune raison de ne point le mettre. Galère !


	3. Une blonde d'une bonté extraordinaire

Pendant que notre jeune ami (vous le connaissez, sans doute) laissait libre cours à son oisiveté en se permettant une bonne sieste après la claque qu'il avait reçue, le lecteur fera un tour du côté du Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, un peu plus loin dans la capitale.

Le mauvais temps de la veille s'était légèrement estompé et les nuages s'étaient écartés afin de laisser Sa Majesté le soleil étinceler tout son saoul (du moins un petit moment). Les pelouses irradiaient de lumière, éclairées, bien que mouillées par la pluie saisonnière. Quant au lac, il reflétait une eau assez limpide, malgré les impuretés que la bruine lui avait infligées. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une pierre atterrît dans le liquide bleu, qui éclaboussa alors les environs. Un cri retentit :  
>« - GAARA ! COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE ÇA ?!<br>- Oui, bon ça va, maintenant ! Je n'ai plus trois ans, c'est pas la peine que tu me fasses la morale ! Répondit une voix mi-grincheuse, mi-glaciale, qui aurait fait fuir un gendarme.

Le garçon à qui appartenait cette voix assez peu commune paraissait avoir une douzaine d'années. Il était svelte, de petite taille ; ses cheveux étaient assez particuliers : d'un rouge vif ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du sang, ils se dressaient en piques sur son crâne.  
>Mais c'était surtout son visage qui présentait des étrangetés : ses yeux d'un bleu pâle entourés de cernes indiquant des difficultés à dormir fixaient l'étendue d'eau avec un mélange de sournoiserie et de méchanceté.<br>La voix qui avait poussé le cri répliqua d'un ton moqueur :  
>- Ah bon, tu n'as plus trois ans ?! Eh bien, ton comportement de tout à l'heure vient de me démontrer le contraire !<p>

La jeune femme qui avait prononcé ces mots devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux d'un blond ressemblant à de l'or étaient attachés en quatre couettes. Deux mèches courtes tombaient sur ses yeux d'un vert d'émeraude, qui devaient pétiller de joie. Cependant, en ce moment, ils semblaient plutôt étinceler de colère.  
>- Tu sais pourtant que c'est dangereux, ce que tu viens de faire. Tu pourrais te blesser ou je ne sais quoi encore, continua-t'elle d'un ton sévère.<br>- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit le pré-adolescent d'un ton hargneux, je n'ai rien à faire de toute la journée, je m'emmerde. Je déteste le bahut, c'est nul.  
>- Et pourquoi ne lis-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au ciné ou au théâtre ? Ou au stade ? Tu ferais des activités, tu ne t'ennuierais pas autant !<br>- Ça m'intéresse pas, ces trucs,sœurette ! J'suis pas comme toi, à bosser comme une malade.  
>- Comment ? Oui, je bosse, monsieur, je veux obtenir un master de lettres-langues, pour faire interprète à l'étranger, tu comprends ? Donc je ne peux pas me permettre de me tourner les pouces ! Vociféra-t-elle, écarlate.<br>- Ça sert à rien, les études, rétorqua son frère, froidement. Tu sais, Temari, il paraît que se trouver un boulot, c'est très dur en ce moment ! Alors ton foutu master n'y changera pas grand-chose.  
>Le visage de Temari parut s'illuminer d'un éclat de fureur puis prit une mine triste. Gaara se rendit compte qu'il avait touché une corde sensible et se mit à chuchoter d'un ton inquiet :<br>- Tema, que t'arrive-t-il ? S'il te plaît, par pitié, ne me réponds pas « rien du tout » ; tu peux être sûre que ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Allez,dis-moi ?

Temari no Sabaku venait d'arriver à Paris deux mois auparavant. Originaire de Suna, une jolie paroisse provençale, elle y avait vécu durant son enfance et avait été heureuse, jusqu'au jour de la mort de son autre frère, Kankurô, décédé pour des raisons que nous n'allons point dévoiler pour le moment. Depuis, dégoûtée, elle était partie seule à Paris, dans un studio non loin du parc des Buttes-Chaumont. Elle suivait ses cours à la Sorbonne. Gaara l'avait rejointe, peu après, suite aux plaintes des parents, qui l'avaient menacé de pension car il était soi-disant « fou et dangereux ». Cette menace n'avait pas été mise à exécution car la généreuse sœur avait offert son toit à son petit frère si charitablement que celui-ci en avait eu les larmes aux yeux devant tant de bonté. Il semblait alors s'améliorer de jour en jour, quoiqu'il conservât certains vices, que sa sœur s'acharnait à essayer de détruire. Comme, par exemple la paresse ou l'agressivité.

- Gaara, tu sais, il y a un proverbe qui dit « L'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices », finit par dire la jeune femme d'un ton très sérieux.  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda le jeune garçon, intrigué.<br>- Ah ! Ça, c'est en méditant que l'on trouve la définition de ce proverbe ! Répondit-elle avec malice.  
>- Tu n'aurais pas tiré cela des livres de la comtesse de Ségur, par hasard ?<br>- Mmmm. Non, ce n'est pas dans ses livres. Quoique le travail soit jugé très important dans ces liasses de papier.  
>- C'est les seuls bouquins que je connaisse par cœur, tu me les lisais quand j'étais petit.<br>- Maman (ce mot provoqua une grimace de dédain sur le visage du petit garçon) me les racontait tous les soirs… Et j'adorais, ajouta la jeune fille, une pointe de nostalgie apparaissant sur sa figure à l'évocation de ce souvenir.  
>- Moi, en même temps je trouve nunuche, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer, parce que… Dit-il en rougissant, c'est... tellement vrai ! »<br>Sa grande sœur le serra contre elle avec émotion, puis prit sa main. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le parc et se dirigèrent vers leur studio tout simple, mais qui représentait pour eux l'auberge de l'ange gardien.

Loin de cette petite fratrie si unie, un jeune homme brun, les cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval ananas, venait d'être brusquement réveillé de son sommeil de cent ans. Le baiser du prince charmant en question se trouva être un hurlement si fort qu'il eût pu tuer quelqu'un.  
>« MONSIEUR NARA, JE VOUS PRIE D'OUVRIR CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! A MOINS QUE VOUS ATTENDIEZ QUE JE L'OUVRE MOI-MÊME! »<br>Furieux contre lui-même, et angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait subir comme représailles, Shikamaru ouvrit la porte à la volée, laissant entrer une dame d'un certain âge, grande, blonde et surtout dotée d'une forte poitrine.  
>« Bonjour, aboya la personne d'un ton abrupt, je suis Tsunade Sannin, co-directrice de ces logements. En raison de votre non-paiement de loyer, mes collègues ainsi que moi-même avons pris la décision de vous renvoyer de cet appartement. Vous avez dix minutes pour quitter les lieux.<br>- Co… comment, mais je n'ai pas été prévenu, ni rien. La voix de la marmotte ananas était montée d'un octave.  
>- Nous vous avons envoyé un courrier recommandé. Je répète : vous avez dix minutes pour quitter les lieux avant que je m'énerve pour de bon. Et j'oubliais, vous n'emportez rien.<br>- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible, ce sont mes affaires. Cet échiquier, par exemple, a appartenu à mon arrière-grand-père. Ce sofa m'a été donné par mes parents. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'époumona le pauvre jeune homme, une grimace de colère et de dépit se lisant sur sa figure.  
>- Nous n'en n'avons rien à faire de vos stupides affaires, répliqua dédaigneusement Mme Sannin ; de toute façon, demain, une entreprise viendra les chercher pour les mettre en vente.<br>- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, ce sont…  
>- Plus un mot, sortez d'ici, de toute manière ce n'est plus mon problème.<br>Shikamaru se hâta de sortir rapidement de son loft sans lui adresser un regard ! Il bouillonnait de rage. Non mais pour qui se prenait cette femme, au juste ? Qui était-elle pour renvoyer et piller les gens comme cela ? Il grommela un « Galère » parfaitement audible, puis ouvrit la porte de son immeuble et se mit à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru.  
>Durant son enfance, le médecin lui avait préconisé de courir un peu tous les jours afin de garder la forme. Le gamin qu'il était avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et voilà que maintenant, il allait aussi vite qu'une fusée !<p>

Laissons notre paresseux courir comme un cerf (ou un élan) dans les rues parisiennes et allons visiter l'adorable jeune fille de tout à l'heure, ainsi que son petit frère. Celui-ci était assis sur la causette de leur petit salon, bras croisés, affichant un air hautain, pendant que sa sœur se plongeait dans une pile de notes prises sans doute à la fac. De temps à autre, on pouvait entendre des légers marmonnements de la part de l'adolescent, qui s'ennuyait vraisemblablement, n'ayant apparemment pas d'occupation plus agréable.

Temari était en train de se demander comment elle allait pouvoir rédiger une dissertation en anglais, sans faire de hors sujet, avec la tonne d'informations qui lui avait été remise. Or, comme le savent tous les étudiants, une dissertation nécessite beaucoup de concentration. La concentration, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin pour bien faire son travail. Hélas, Gaara ne l'aidait pas, avec ses grognements intempestifs.  
>Et surtout, le matin-même, dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de son père qui lui reprochait de se casser la tête pour un enfant qui, selon lui, « ne valait pas la peine que l'on se fasse du souci pour lui ». Cette remarque lui avait fait énormément de mal car elle croyait en la rédemption des méchants, exceptés quelques-uns.<p>

En revanche, bien qu'elle pensât que les hommes pussent s'améliorer, elle présentait une forte aversion pour les individus du sexe masculin. Cette antipathie irraisonnée lui était venue dès l'enfance, de façon mystérieuse. Gaara et Kankurô avaient été épargnés, en raison de leurs liens fraternels avec elle. Elle travaillerait toujours, s'investirait dans l'aide humanitaire, ne se donnerait jamais à aucun homme. Par contre, elle ne rentrerait sous aucun prétexte dans les ordres, parce qu'on lui avait raconté maintes fois que les femmes y étaient traitées comme des bêtes de somme au mépris de leur santé. L'avenir de la femme était un enjeu primordial qui devait à tout prix être pris en compte.  
>- Temari, j'en ai marre, je me fais trop ch… Bougonna d'un ton acerbe Gaara, une moue sur son visage.<br>La jeune demoiselle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :  
>- Tu sais, mon petit, il faut apprendre à agir, mais aussi à attendre.<br>- Oui, sauf que là, je n'en peux plus, commença à pleurnicher l'adolescent, ce qui le fit davantage ressembler à un petit garçon.  
>Temari leva les yeux au ciel, accablée et partagée entre l'exaspération et la compassion. Gaara ne ramenait jamais d'amis à la maison, il restait tout le temps oisif mais en même temps, cette paresse venait du fait qu'il était seul, abandonné.<br>En revanche, elle ne le laisserait jamais de sa vie pour compte. C'était son devoir en tant que sœur. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis déclara :  
>- Allez, lève-toi, fainéant, on va en ville.<br>- Mais j'ai pas envie.  
>- Gaara ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas arrêter tes caprices de gosse gâté et puis, marcher t'aiderait à combattre tes insomnies ! Allez, on y va !<br>Le regard dépité, l'adolescent se pressa de mettre ses chaussures, enfila sa veste en jean et suivit Temari dans le couloir. Ils descendirent et sortirent dans la rue, marchant d'un pas régulier et pondéré. 


	4. Lyrisme,lyrisme, quand tu nous tiens

Pendant que Temari et Gaara se promenaient vers le cimetière du Père-Lachaise, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, près de la cathédrale Notre-Dame, un jeune homme brun, les cheveux relevés en deux pointes, le ventre rond, était assis sur un banc, mâchant quelques chips. Il regardait avec mélancolie les environs, qui se dressaient autour de lui.

« Ino, ma tendre et belle Ino, que ne donnerais-je pas pour que tu sois dans mes bras. Je ne suis même pas capable de te séduire ! Je suis tellement nul que… »

Mais ses tristes pensées furent stoppées par l'arrivée impromptue d'une silhouette qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.  
>Le jeune homme, brutalement réveillé de sa torpeur, leva les yeux avec anxiété et reconnut l'individu qui se tenait en face de lui, un ricanement insolent sur les lèvres.<br>Il prit une lourde inspiration et cria, abruti d'épouvante :  
>« SASORI ! Que… que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il tremblant de peur, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son visage juvénile.<br>Le gaillard à qui était adressé ce hurlement paraissait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Il possédait des cheveux d'un roux foncé, des yeux oscillant entre le marron et le brun-rouge. Son visage était fin et dans l'expression de son regard, il y avait un mélange de bestialité et de charme qui le rendait particulièrement ambigu.  
>Ses vêtements étaient cachés par un large manteau noir sur lequel étaient brodés des nuages rouge et blanc, renforçant ainsi son côté énigmatique.<br>Il ouvrit la bouche d'un air narquois :  
>- Ah, Chôji, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Malheureusement, je sens que tu n'éprouves pas la même joie, ajouta-t-il, non sans un petit rire méchant.<br>- Mais… mais, pas… du... du tout ! Je suis très ho... honoré de te revoir,Sasori, répondit le pauvre Chôji, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir.

Sasori Akasuna était issu d'une famille indigente de Suna. Dégoûté par la misère dans laquelle baignait sa lignée, il avait fugué dans les environs du village deux années auparavant, puis était parti vivre à Paris, non sans avoir commis quelques actes fâcheux.  
>D'une nature vindicative, le jeune homme gardait une rancune cachée à Ino, pour le fait qu'elle avait essayé de l'empêcher de séduire son amie. Cette histoire s'était terminée de façon tragique ; Ino, furieuse contre cet homme qu'elle estimait louche, avait dressé un portrait lugubre et inquiétant de celui-ci à ses deux amis. Shikamaru s'était contenté de grommeler un « Galère » sonore, mais Chôji avait été terrorisé par cet effrayant tableau de l'« ennemi », comme se plaisait à l'appeler Ino. Or, tous les matins, il devait le croiser, car il habitait dans un appartement voisin du sien, ce qui n'était point tâche facile.<p>

Sasori dévisagea son interlocuteur, déconcerté. Puis il reprit :  
>- Pourtant tous les matins, tu es agréable avec moi, tu m'as même offert une fois de ces délicieuses chocolatines dont je raffole. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si effrayé, comme si j'allais t'avaler.<br>- Tu sais, un conseil, ne lui parle plus jamais, vociféra une voix derrière eux. A moins que tu veuilles recevoir mon poing dans ta figure ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'ils n'attendaient pas.  
>Devant eux, une jeune femme, les cheveux d'un blond platine illuminé par la couleur du soleil attachés en chignon, les yeux azur, les fixait avec un regard furieux.<br>« Ino, balbutia Chôji, épaté par l'audace de celle pour qui il aurait donné sa vie.  
>- Que… que fais-tu ici, sale… Hurla le rouquin, hors de lui, ne trouvant pas d'injure suffisamment puissante pour blesser la jolie créature.<br>- Et toi ? Rétorqua avec animosité Ino. Ta place est dans une cellule, nulle part ailleurs, après ce que tu LUI as fait !  
>- Je l'aimais, éructa Sasori, rouge de colère, c'est toi qui… as tout gâché, finit-il par cracher.<br>- Je l'ai juste avertie, c'est tout ! Vu ce que tu as fait dans ta vie tu n'étais pas digne d'elle. Elle ne m'a pas écoutée, elle a voulu aller vers toi. Tu l'as larguée comme une vieille chaussette…  
>- Et alors, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle était collante, j'avais besoin d'air, tu comprends.<br>- Elle s'est refermée sur elle-même, je ne la reconnaissais plus. Des bouteilles d'alcool traînaient sur sa table, chez elle. Ensuite, un beau jour, je suis allée chez elle et j'ai vu… J'ai vu, sanglota-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur son splendide visage, son corps suspendu dans le vide, au bout d'une écharpe accrochée à un de ses lampadaires. Cette vision fut la plus horrible de ma vie ! C'est toi qui en es la cause, sale enfoiré ! Alors n'adresse plus jamais la parole à Chôji, ordure !

Le jeune « meurtrier » était devenu pâle, à mesure qu'Ino dévoilait son récit. N'en pouvant plus des accusations qui étaient portées contre lui, il se jeta sur la jeune fille et allait probablement la frapper quand une puissante main arrêta son geste.  
>« Chô... Chôji, bafouilla la ravissante créature, tremblante.<br>- Touche encore à elle, espèce de salaud, et tu seras réduit à néant, se mit à crier le jeune homme enrobé, ses yeux étincelant de rage.  
>Sasori se dégagea, non sans mal, de l'étreinte de Chôji, qui le regardait, fulminant. Prenant une inspiration, il susurra sur un ton qui laissait deviner le vice qui en découlait :<br>- Je n'oublierai jamais ton affront, Akimichi ! Sache que cela ne sera pas oublié ! Je te rendrai au centuple le mépris que tu m'as infligé !  
>Puis il quitta les lieux d'un pas rageur, réfléchissant sans doute aux atrocités qu'il allait commettre dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion sur le jeune homme.<p>

Pendant ce temps là, Ino avait pris les mains de son ami et lui disait :  
>- Chôji, je ne sais pas comment te dire… Merci !<br>- De... de rien, ma beauté, répondit timidement le jeune garçon rond. Soudain, il mesura la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit violemment.  
>La jeune femme, quant à elle, sourit puis ajouta :<br>- Pardon !  
>Ce mot fit frémir Chôji de désir. Il était certainement dans un rêve, un de ces rêves qui disparaissent lorsqu'on se réveille. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle, la fière Ino, s'excusait !<br>- Je regrette d'avoir été si méchante envers toi. J'ai réalisé que je t'aime.  
>- Hein ! Qu'as-tu dit ? S'exclama le jeune homme, ému.<br>- Je t'aime, Chôji Akimichi !  
>Le jeune homme, pour toute réponse, lui prit doucement le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa.<br>A son tour, la sublime créature, lui rendit son baiser, un baiser si langoureux que personne n'eût pu en observer un pareil.  
>Les deux tourtereaux cessèrent enfin leur baiser, puis, main dans main, se promenèrent tendrement dans la ville, qui s'était assombrie sous le crépuscule.<p>

Pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en proie à leur « romantisme », que faisait Shikamaru Nara ?  
>Banni, renvoyé, chassé de sa « tanière », comme il surnommait son studio de temps en temps, il marchait à présent comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait aller. En réalité, le paresseux connaissait fort mieux que tout le monde la direction qu'il prenait.<br>Il se dirigeait vers le cimetière du Père-Lachaise.  
>Arrivé à cet endroit, il entra précipitamment, l'air parfaitement impassible, puis s'approcha lentement d'une rangée de tombes, avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles.<br>Ce « tombeau » n'était en réalité qu'une pierre polie semi-enterrée. Sur le dessus, on pouvait lire, gravé dans la roche :  
>Asuma Sarutobi, mort en 2000, d'un cancer.<br>Le dernier mot fit trembler d'indignation le malheureux Shikamaru. Un cancer ! C'était cette simple modification de cellules qui avait tué le meilleur des hommes ! A cette pensée, le jeune homme laissa couler une larme de peine, de rage et de solitude.  
>« Asuma, mon cher Asuma, murmura-t-il, tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu me manques ! Si tu étais en vie, je n'en serais pas là ! Tu as été le seul à me pousser vers la vie, la joie de vivre ! Tu m'as aidé à réussir au collège puis au lycée et puis… »<p>

Mais ces méditations pleines de tristesse furent brutalement interrompues par un évènement inattendu.  
>Shikamaru venait de recevoir un caillou à l'épaule droite.<br>Il poussa un cri de douleur, puis, furieux, chercha autour de lui l'auteur de ce crime de lèse-humanité. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver : il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon au teint blafard et aux cheveux brun-rouge.  
>« Eh ! Toi ! Hurla-t-il, le visage écarlate, l'épaule ensanglantée.<br>- Ha ! Ha ! Criait le jeune voyou, l'ananas a eu peur ! Hé ! Hé ! Je suis trop fort !  
>Le brun l'avait rejoint et s'était emparé de lui par le col de son gilet.<br>- La prochaine fois que tu fais cela, je te gifle, entends-tu ! Je ne suis pas un fruit et, en tant que tel, j'ai droit au respect. Donc, ou tu arrêtes ce genre de choses, ou tu vas au commissariat ! »  
>Cette scène se situait à mi-chemin entre le pathétique et le ridicule, que l'enfant se mit à rire de bon cœur.<br>Désespéré, monsieur Nara le lâcha, avant de soupirer un « Galère » si entendu que le petit fut décontenancé.  
>Ce moment de sombre silence fut rompu par un cri de femme :<br>« Gaara ! Où étais-tu ? Mais que… QUE FABRIQUES-TU avec cet inconnu ?  
>- Mais, sœurette, c'est qu'il m'a agressé ! Pleurnicha tout à coup le dénommé Gaara.<br>De son côté, Shikamaru était bien embêté. Non seulement il allait se faire assassiner par cette femme, qui lui en voudrait à mort d'avoir tancé son petiot, mais en plus, il allait se faire humilier par le vilain voyou qui lui avait jeté une pierre.  
>Il se sentit misérable, plus misérable qu'il n'avait jamais été.<p>

La femme apparut. Shikamaru la regarda fixement, éberlué. Dans ses rêves, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau.  
>Ses cheveux blonds, pourtant décoiffés, retombaient sur sa veste en cuir. Ses yeux couleur d'émeraude étincelaient de colère, mettant en valeur l'éclat de sa peau.<br>Elle s'approcha de lui, une lueur de meurtre dans le regard, avant de dire, d'un ton fulminant :  
>- Vous avez osé, monsieur, frapper mon frère? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? En lui infligeant des blessures, vous le détruisez ! Il n'a que moi qui l'aime dans ce monde ! Il se fait rejeter de tous les côtés. Bref, c'est horrible ce que vous lui avez fait !<br>- Mais, ma… madame, répondit en frissonnant Shikamaru, inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir, ce jeune av… Pardon, votre frère vient de me jeter une pierre à l'épaule. Je l'ai alors engueulé car, vous savez, je ne… J'EN AI MARRE QU'ON SE FICHE DE MOI COMME SI J'ÉTAIS UNE MERDE ! GALÈRE ! Finit-il par hurler, avec l'énergie dont le désespoir l'avait doté.

Gaara cessa son ricanement méchant et regarda cet homme avec un mélange de compassion et de suspicion. Il se demandait si cet homme ne se moquait pas de lui, car il avait trop souffert du rejet des autres par rapport à sa folie, sa violence innée.  
>En même temps, cet individu suscitait en lui une impression de pitié. Il ressentait quelque part qu'ils étaient proches, l'un et l'autre, par un lien invisible, qu'il ne savait comment expliquer.<br>Il observa du coin de l'œil sa sœur. Sa sœur, pour qui il avait tant d'affection, contemplait l'homme à la queue ananas d'une manière mi-méfiante, mi-émue. Elle devait certainement penser la même chose que lui.


	5. Un évanouissement presque providentiel

Temari était ébahie. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait rencontré une créature ressemblant à cet énergumène.

Ses cheveux formaient bel et bien un ananas, comme l'avait dit son petit frère quelques instants auparavant. Cependant, ils étaient loin d'être attachés avec négligence, il en ressortait plutôt une beauté, une distinction d'un autre âge qui contrastait avec sa doudoune verte et son jean gris anthracite.  
>Vraiment, cet homme l'impressionnait. Bien qu'il parût jeune, elle le voyait comme une sorte de sage, de moine ou du moins semblable à un homme ayant vécu au contact de la philosophie dès sa naissance.<br>A cette pensée, elle esquissa un petit sourire, comme s'il se fût agi d'une bonne plaisanterie. Le visage affligé de l'inconnu la persuada d'emblée de reprendre son animosité antérieure. Il ne semblait pas traverser une phase radieuse et gaie, à vue d'œil.

Bien qu'hésitante, la jeune femme se décida à prendre la parole.  
>« Mais monsieur, je…je n'avais aucune intention malveillante à votre égard, balbutia-t-elle, perplexe, Simplement, je croyais que vous aviez agressé mon frère et à vrai dire, je l'ai pris comme un coup de couteau au cœur car voyez-vous, il est traité en réprouvé par tout le monde et ça me fait mal de voir quelqu'un d'aussi respectable que vous le narguer de cette…<br>- Madame, rétorqua sèchement Shikamaru, ennuyé par les paroles de son interlocutrice qu'il comparait sérieusement à un monologue, ou du moins une tirade. Je suis désolé d'avoir lésé votre frère, mais franchement, était-ce une raison pour qu'il me jette une pierre ? Ou bien, cela veut dire que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un chien perdu, c'est ça ! Parce que j'ai tout perdu, ma dignité se résume à rien, c'est bien ça ! Galère !

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec les forces qui lui restaient et qui n'étaient pas loin d'être épuisées. Son corps, las d'avoir fait tant d'efforts en une journée, s'affaissa.

- Monsieur, mais … brailla Gaara, affolé, vous vous rendez compte que vous avez l'air d'un cadavre ? Je vais vous le dire moi, vous êtes plus chancelant qu'une table bancale !  
>-Gaara, tais-toi ! Cet homme a besoin de soins urgents ! Il faut que nous appelions l'hôpital, tout de suite!, hurla sa sœur, en proie à une véritable panique.<br>- MOI JE TE DIS QU'IL VAUT MIEUX QU'ON L'AMENE CHEZ NOUS ET QU'ON LE FASSE SOIGNER PAR TATA SHIZUNE OU PAR TATA SAKURA, geignit encore plus fort le jeune garçon, en larmes.  
>-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Tata Sakura est en voyage et Tata Shizune…Remarque, oui, on pourrait mais il faut qu'il soit soigné immédiatement alors !<br>Le visage de Gaara s'éclaira aussitôt.  
>-Mais avant, mon petit…<br>-Je suis pas petit, grogna le « gamin » en question.  
>-Tu vas m'aider à le soulever !, ordonna Temari.<br>Gaara perdit son sourire, reprit sa mine renfrognée. Cependant, comme il se trouvait dans l'obligation de faire mauvaise fortune contre bon cœur, il se leva et s'empara des pieds de Shikamaru.  
>- Seigneur !, s'exclama sa sœur, pas comme ça, quand même !<br>-Tu pourrais le prendre par son visage, il a l'air plutôt mignon, n'est-ce pas ?, répliqua malicieusement le rouquin.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Allons, au boulot ! »<p>

La tâche ne fut pas aisée. En effet, Shikamaru était loin d'être aussi léger qu'une plume et nos deux amis durent redoubler d'efforts pour pouvoir le transporter.  
>Par moments, Gaara maugréait de fatigue, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche de la demoiselle. Cette dernière aurait bien voulu pester avec autant de vigueur, mais l'état de l'homme qu'ils transportaient étant catastrophique, elle se retint.<br>Après leur «labeur», qu'ils pouvaient qualifier en tant que tel, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble ou logeaient Temari et son petit frère.  
>Là, un autre problème s'imposa, les escaliers. La jeune femme poussa un « merde, alors » discret. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention au fait que les marches présentaient de tels signes d'usure, s'étant habituée à vivre avec. En fin de compte, prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils réussirent, non sans mal, à soulever le corps de Shikamaru et à le conduire jusqu'en haut, à leur appartement.<br>« - Dire qu'on allait dire bonjour à Kankurô et là, on ramène un homme louche à la maison, marmonna tout à coup Gaara, qui paraissait éreinté, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le troisième étage.  
>- S'il était si bizarre que cela, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'aurais pas trimballé jusqu'ici, répondit Temari, non sans amertume.<br>-Tu détestes les hommes, de toute façon ! »  
>La jolie blonde soupira d'exaspération. Elle adorait Gaara, mais parfois, ses commentaires pouvaient être dérangeants.<p>

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur studio. Elle sortit un trousseau de clés de son sac, ouvrit la porte, laissant Gaara hisser le corps de l'homme à tête d'ananas sur le canapé.  
>« -Allez, cria Temari, Gaara, occupe-toi de lui, pendant que je finis cette fichue dissertation d'anglais. J'ai en outre un dossier à faire en espagnol.<br>- Tema, tu es sûre que tu exagères pas un peu ? Je suis incapable de rédiger un texte correctement en langues alors j'ai l'impression que tes devoirs sont sui…  
>- Là c'est toi qui abuses, ce n'est pas mortel, ça nécessite juste du travail pour les faire correctement, rétorqua la jeune femme.<br>L'adolescent grommela, contrarié, puis s'approcha lentement de Shikamaru.

La marmotte à tête d'ananas dodelinait, transie, épuisée. L'homme ne semblait avoir aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé, ni même de l'endroit où il se trouvait. On eût pu dire qu'il traversait une constante amnésie. Cependant, il semblait avoir recouvré une infime parcelle de son énergie, car il ouvrit faiblement un œil, puis l'autre.  
>Ce réveil déclencha étrangement une mise en marche fulgurante de ses neurones. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il dans ce piteux état ? Qui l'avait amené ici ?<br>Une vague de terreur l'envahit à l'instant. Ne l'avait-on pas enlevé, puis enfermé dans cette pièce dans le but de le tuer, ou pire, de tirer profit de sa personne ?  
>Il ricana à la dernière pensée. Non, il ne possédait rien de particulier qui pût éveiller l'intérêt de potentiels criminels. Il résolut toutefois d'être vigilant.<br>« -T'es réveillé, le monsieur? , entendit-il.  
>Il aperçut alors un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges qui se dressaient en piques, qui le dévisageait de ses yeux d'un mélange-azur-acier entourés de cernes noirâtres.<br>La peau pâle du garçonnet lui parut aveuglante.

Soudain, les idées se mirent en place dans sa mémoire. C'était le diable angélique qui lui avait jeté une pierre, un moment plus tôt.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, suppôt de Satan?, s'égosilla alors Shikamaru, Non content de m'avoir pris en otage dans ta demeure infernale, tu veux en plus me torturer et m'accorder le feu éternel dès maintenant ? Dieu, j'implore ta pitié divine ! Pater noster qui es in caelis…<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore Gaara, ronchonna une voix féminine, interrompant ainsi la prière de l'ananas désespéré.  
>Celui-ci vit alors entrer dans la pièce une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes, qui fixait la scène avec des yeux verts de rage.<br>-J'essaie de finir ma dissertation sur Hamlet, lança d'un ton acide cette Sainte Vierge, et voilà qu'à cause de deux petits démons je n'arrive pas à mon concentrer.  
>- Galère ! Que les femmes sont galères !,s'exclama le pauvre ananas martyrisé.<br>La créature le regarda d'un air indigné. Elle s'était donné tant de mal pour l'amener jusqu'ici et il se permettait de jouer la princesse au pois. Non, les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme cela! Il allait l'entendre.

« -Pour qui vous vous prenez, espèce de machiste mal embouché ? cria-t-elle, furieuse. Mon frère et moi avons eu la bonté de vous amener jusqu'ici, je voyais qu'il était fatigué mais il a eu le courage de vous aider. Et vous, vous vous permettez de faire des commentaires ingrats. Franchement…  
>- J'avais raison, par Dieu, ce que les dames peuvent êtres pire que le bagne, continua sur sa lancée Shikamaru, excédé.<br>- S'IL VOUS PLAIT ARRETEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER J'AI MAL AU CŒUR!,hurla alors Gaara, désespéré.

Shikamaru et Temari se retournèrent alors vers lui et virent quelque chose d'horrifiant.  
>Gaara pleurait. Pas de petites larmes enfantines, mais la trace liquide d'une vraie souffrance, contenue depuis sans doute longtemps. Il regarda tristement vers le coin où se trouvaient sa sœur et l'inconnu et prononça amèrement ces paroles:<br>- Je ne suis qu'une ordure, je le sais. Je n'aurais pas dû venir au monde. On me l'a souvent dit, que ce soit au collège ou ailleurs. Quoi que je fasse, ça ne changera rien.

L'homme à la queue de cheval en ananas le contempla avec un mélange de pitié et de remords. Il regrettait à ce moment-là les insultes qu'il avait proférées tout à l'heure à l'encontre du jeune réprouvé, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de leur portée meurtrière.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la remise d'un magasin de chaussures, une blonde d'une beauté comparable à Vénus badinait avec un jeune homme enrobé sur leur camarade atteint de la paresse la plus contagieuse qui existait dans le monde.

« -Si ça se trouve, il doit certainement être en train de dire « Galère » à tout bout de champ, qu'en penses-tu, Chô? Ou bien, il fait la sieste les pieds en l'air ? Ha ! Ha !  
>-Moi, je dirais plutôt que Shika essaie de trouver un travail qui nécessite de faire la sieste !<br>- Chôji, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu en connais beaucoup des boulots qui demandent de dormir ?  
>-Mais, ma tendre Ino,je disais cela pour rire, quoique…<br>-Hein ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa. On eût dit que les deux personnages étaient sur un petit nuage. 


	6. Chapter 6

Loin de tout ce remue-ménage qui ne connaissait pas d'autre qualificatif que l'adjectif « infernal », dans un bar miteux, un jeune homme méditait longuement, ses yeux plissés en signe de réflexion le faisaient apparaître légèrement faux et méchant. Le reste de son aspect n'arrivait pas à démentir cette première impression peu flatteuse. En effet ses cheveux d'un rouge soutenu, ses yeux mi-magenta mi-brun lui donnaient un air obscur, hermétique.  
>L'intérieur délabré du café où il se trouvait n'altérait en rien son profond recueillement, au contraire il semblait que celui-ci s'épanouissait dans les lieux sombres et clos.<p>

Sasori Akasuna pensait aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt dans la journée, en particulier les affirmations proférées à son encontre par Ino Yamanaka. Il éprouva un ressentiment si intense, tellement violent à l'égard de la jeune fille qu'il lui aurait arraché la gorge s'il avait pu. Même la réaction du gentil Chôji à son égard paraissait banale et sans conséquences à côté de ces insultes hurlées, songeait-t-il acrimonieusement, sirotant un café sans goût.  
>Cette petite idiote avait osé le traiter d'ordure, de meurtrier, de voyou sans-cœur. Le pire, ruminait Sasori non sans une profonde amertume, était que la jeune fille en question n'avait point tort. Ce coup de poignard mental le fit déglutir avec difficulté ; il avait bel et bien tué la jeune fille qui détenait son cœur. Pas à l'aide d'une arme blanche ou d'un pistolet, non ! Mais avec quelque-chose de bien plus vicieux, de plus gluant, de plus pervers : il avait osé l'abandonner !<p>

« L'engrenage du diable s'était alors déclenché ignominieusement, la jeune fleur devenait progressivement alcoolique et son mental se teintait peu à peu de folie. Peu après, elle passait la corde, non, l'écharpe autour du cou. Et c'est toi, Sasori Akasuna, qui en est la cause ! Tu ne réalises même pas ce que tu as perdu ! »

Oh que si ! Malgré ses crises nerveuses, son côté parfois si superficiel et frivole, Sakura était quelqu'un de bien. N'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait aidé à vivre, à marcher, à travailler, depuis son transfert à l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Il grimaça un petit sourire à cette pensée.

« - Non, pas comme ça Sasori ! Les hommes ne marchent pas à reculons !  
>-Ben voyons, je fais ce que je veux, il n'y a pas mort d'homme !<br>- GGGrrrr ! Tu vas mourir, je te le promets, si tu marches pas droit ! ALLEEZ! ! »

La culpabilité lui étreignit le cœur à la manière d'un étau. Il avait détruit en quelque sorte, le seul soutien que Dieu s'était permis de lui envoyer dans le but de le faire réintégrer le droit chemin, la voie du Bien.  
>Cependant, il vouait une rancune inébranlable à la jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour le juger, le mépriser plus que de raison ?<br>Afin d'essayer de fuir ce sujet plus que délicat, il opta pour un autre thème, bien plus intéressant selon lui. Il s'agissait de l'étude des crimes commis longtemps auparavant.  
>Il avait fait de son métier le revolver et le couteau environ cinq ans avant d'avoir rencontré l'infirmière démone qui avait capturé son cœur froid comme la glace, malgré lui.<br>Le premier être humain à avoir bénéficié d'un accès à la mort grâce à lui était Baki, un homme mystérieux qui travaillait en tant que banquier, à Suna. Ayant eu des graves démêlés de justice avec cet individu, concernant une affaire d'immobilier, Sasori, alors aidé par deux acolytes, s'en était débarrassé, non sans violence.  
>Tuer était devenu alors une nécessité, un vorace besoin d'arracher la vie aux autres.<br>Le jeune homme se souvint tout d'un coup de l'assassinat le plus récent, celui d'un jeune garçon heureux, respirant la joie et le bonheur. Il l'avait anéanti jalousement, à coup de couteau, furieux de voir la prospérité des autres, croyant qu'ils ignoraient le malheur et la dépression. Le sang chaud coulant du cou de l'enfant l'avait enivré, une félicité tellement puissante qu'il avait cru monter au paradis l'avait envahi alors.  
>Sasori ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver, non sans mal, ce plaisir sadique et pervers qui s'était emparé de lui à ce moment. Puis il ricana nerveusement, son visage exprimant une moue plutôt sarcastique.<p>

Chez Temari, la tension était à son paroxysme. En effet, les violentes paroles du brun avaient engendré de fatales conséquences. Le « jeune voyou » s'était enfui !  
>Les deux autres occupants se remémoraient le funeste évènement.<p>

FLASH-BACK  
>« - Je ne suis qu'une ordure, je le sais. Je n'aurais pas dû venir au monde. On me l'a souvent dit, que ce soit au collège ou ailleurs. Quoi que je fasse, ça ne changera rien.<p>

Après avoir libéré son cœur de ses sombres pensées, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en courant et quitta l'appartement. Sa sœur et Shikamaru ne réagirent point, tellement ils étaient surpris de son attitude.»

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

« C'est pas possible, il va se retrouver livré à lui-même!, vociféra la jeune femme, en proie à une violente panique, Oh non, c'est affreux, je n'ose pas l'imaginer ! Il va se faire agresser, torturer, déchiqueter comme un morceau de viande, innocent comme il est, enfin quand il l'est, bien-sûr !

Shikamaru répondit à ses cris, qu'il apparentait véritablement aux hennissements d'un cheval, par un bâillement sonore, qui correspondait en tout point à l'interjection qu'il utilisait habituellement.  
>Temari asséna d'un ton sec :<p>

-Comment ?  
>- Je pense que vous prenez les choses par-dessous. Avant d'hurler, vous devriez réfléchir et faire preuve de bon sens…<br>- Mais bien-sûr ! Pour les fainéants tout est logique ! Ils se contentent d'analyser les faits à la manière d'un juge, car ils n'ont rien à faire !  
>- Ma jeune amie, laissez-moi vous dire seulement une chose : vous êtes simplement jalouse de ma capacité à résoudre correctement les problèmes.<p>

Cette phrase fit presque bondir d'indignation l'intéressée. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait, ce personnage complètement imbu de sa personne ? Elle mourrait d'envie de le dépecer, de le pulvériser. Comme cela, il ne la ferait pas encore plus souffrir avec ses discours farcis de morale, sophiste par-dessus le marché !  
>Elle rétorqua, les larmes aux yeux :<p>

-Eh bien, puisque vous savez tout , puisque vous êtes capable de tout faire impeccablement, vous allez le chercher VOUS-MEME! Je me retire du jeu !  
>-Très bien. Ce ne sera donc pas moi qui porterai la responsabilité d'avoir laissé votre frère entièrement seul, confronté à la nature humaine dans toute sa méchanceté.<br>- Bon d'accord, ronchonna-t-elle, je viens avec vous. Mais vous avez intérêt à le retrouver.  
>-Nous avons, ma bonne dame, pardon demoiselle. Galère !<br>- Vous utilisez souvent ce mot ? Je ne l'apprécie pas tellement, à vrai dire.  
>-Souvent, oui. »<p>

La jeune créature esquissa une grimace à la pensée de ce que devait être la vie avec un naufragé de l'existence. A présent, cet homme lui paraissait tout droit sorti des « Fleurs du Mal » ou du moins quelque chose d'écrit par Baudelaire.

Le paresseux, quant à lui, bien qu'on ne pût distinguer clairement les traces de son angoisse, était réellement tourmenté par la fugue du petit lutin aux yeux bleus pâles.  
>En vérité, ce qui l'avait le plus frappé résidait dans l'attitude si sensible, voire émouvante d'un être qu'il pensait jusque-là incapable d'aimer, de donner autant d'affection et de tendresse à quelqu'un en état de désespoir.<p>

« Tant que l'homme est enfant, Dieu veut qu'il soit innocent, écrivit Victor Hugo un siècle et demi environ auparavant. » Cette phrase, que Shikamaru avait apprise au collège, représentait l'un des seuls vrais regards qu'il eût accordés à la littérature.  
>Comme on pouvait le voir, lui-même n'était pas irréprochable, loin de là ! Cette pensée le fit légèrement sourire, faisant référence à sa légendaire oisiveté.<br>Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne d'infortune. Elle paraissait tout le contraire de lui. Vivante, énergique, gaie, bien qu'en ce moment elle affichait une mine déconfite et furieuse. Cependant, elle devait sûrement avoir davantage de qualités que lui, petit cornichon maussade et solitaire.  
>Il faillit suffoquer à la dernière phrase mentale.<p>

« Quoi ! Toi, Nara le machiste, celui qui méprise les femmes, tu oses dire en ton for intérieur qu'une femme possède une infiniment plus grande quantité de vertus que toi ! Serais-tu malade?»

Et pourtant, c'était bien et bel ce que le brun se disait. Sans doute la rencontre de cette jeune femme et de son frère avait modifié sa vision du monde. Il sentait alors que le monde n'était pas parfait, mais qu'il n'était pas véreux non plus, qu'en somme il y avait de tout. Dans son cœur se formaient le désir, l'ardente volonté d'aider ces personnes de même que les racines d'un attachement profond et peut-être durable, comme un arbre dans la terre.

Dans sa vie, seuls quatre personnages avaient bénéficié de cette intimité.  
>Pour commencer, il y avait eu sa mère. Malgré son fort caractère, il l'avait aimée, en raison de sa bonté, de sa pureté d'âme.<br>Ensuite, son parrain, Asuma, à qui il vouait dès son enfance une idolâtrie sans limites. Cet homme était le symbole de la sagesse, selon lui.  
>Enfin, venaient Ino et Chôji. Eux, il les considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés. Ils resteraient éternellement dans son cœur, malgré la vanité de l'une et la gourmandise excessive de l'autre.<p>

Pendant que les deux comparses réfléchissaient, l'individu mystérieux que nous avons rencontré au début du chapitre continuait son étude par rapport aux infamies qu'il avait réalisées, non sans une grimace de sauvagerie peinte sur son visage glauque.


	7. Chapter 7

Il repensa soudain à l'assassinat commis sur le jeune garçon dont nous avons parlé dans le dernier chapitre, deux mois plus tôt. Devant son cortex visuel les images représentant la scène du crime se reformèrent avec une précision mathématique. Il revit le visage surpris, puis effrayé du petit homme lorsque celui-ci reçut inexorablement de la part de son bourreau le coup fatal, celui qui allait lui arracher la vie à jamais.  
>Un sentiment de satisfaction mêlé à une sensation de gêne envahit alors le meurtrier de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'aux pieds, allant jusqu'à le faire sourire. Il avait accompli l'horrible, l'acte le plus affreux qu'une créature humaine pût perpétrer, c'est-à-dire priver de la chance de vivre une personne qui sans doute ne rêvait que d'une existence sereine. De surcroît, l'être n'était qu'un adolescent, mais ne semblait pas être encore sorti de l'enfance.<p>

Tout à coup, l'homme au visage pâle sentit quelque chose traverser tout son corps. Il ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, mais ce ne devait pas être quelque chose d'agréable. Et, comme s'il se fût agi d'une évidence, il comprit. Il s'agissait de sa conscience, cette sévère mais juste petite voix dont tous les hommes disposent à la naissance, mais qui devient ce qu'elle peut en fonction de la personne qu'elle habite. Il croyait l'avoir bannie, exilée de son enveloppe charnelle et psychologique. Il prétendait qu'il pouvait vivre sans elle, être sadique et méchant tout son soûl sans qu'elle ne fît son apparition.

Et puis voilà que cette hallucination intérieure refaisait son entrée en scène, le morigénant, l'incitant à réfléchir, le malmenant, lui prenant toute sa tête de même que son énergie.  
>Il sentit alors à quel point son crime en était un.<br>Il avait gêné Dieu, tout comme Napoléon Ier l'avait usurpé, selon Victor Hugo, le seul auteur dont il lisait les œuvres sans être rebuté par la suite. Il n'avait payé ce meurtre qu'en partie, avec son séjour en prison et son transfert en section psychiatrie. De plus cette prétendue réinsertion n'avait donné que peu de résultats dont un qui s'apparentait à son homicide, la mort de celle qui l'avait suivi, aidé comme s'il se fût agi de son propre fils. Cette victime possédait une différence capitale avec les autres créatures : il l'aimait, tout simplement.  
>Il brûlait tout entier pour sa personne, sa personne si forte et si fragile à la fois, comme une branche de cerisier. Son prénom, de toute façon, signifiait « fleur de cerisier ». Ses souvenirs s'aménagèrent dans son âme dépravée et firent place à une jeune femme qui paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux formant un carré rose, d'un rose frais, naturel, rappelant le printemps. Ses yeux vert turquoise le fixaient, lui, Sasori Akasuna, d'un air mi-malicieux, mi- sérieux.<br>Et pourtant, elle n'allait pas de main morte envers lui, dès qu'il faisait le gamin capricieux. Elle pouvait être exigeante, autoritaire, voire même violente, cela ne changeait rien. Il l'aimait.  
>Et voilà qu'à cause de lui, elle était partie pour un autre monde, sans le moindre espoir d'y revenir un jour. Cette vision cruelle le fit frissonner. Qu'allait-il devenir, lui, la créature du diable tant rejetée, mauvaise gale, graine de potence ?<br>Sur son visage impassible, froid comme la glace, une larme coula. Il la laissa descendre le long de son visage. Pourquoi l'en empêcherait-t-il, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une cruelle et amère vérité ? Elle était morte.

Loin de cet endroit lugubre et obscur, un jeune garçon ressemblant à cet homme coupable et empli de remords marchait à petits pas précipités, animé de colère et de peine, sans savoir où il allait.  
>Gaara réfléchissait à la réaction de l'individu mystérieux que sa sœur et lui avaient accueilli dans leur modeste logement. Pourquoi l'avait-il traité de créature maléfique ?<br>Il essaya de se dire que, certainement, cet être humain avait eu peur et avait hurlé, sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la panique. Que peut-être, il était épuisé au point de se croire dans un autre monde.

« ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE PENDRE AILLEURS, ESPECES DE SCELERATS ENDURCIS ! », entendit-il, à l'instant même où il cherchait une autre réponse à ses questions.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, écumant de rage, puis se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venaient ces diffamations. Il lui apparut tout à coup que ces cris ne s'adressaient pas à lui, mais à deux jeunes garçons qui s'enfuyaient vers une autre allée.  
>Le petit rouquin put cependant distinguer leur apparence.<br>L'un avait des cheveux si blonds, si dorés, à l'identique du soleil, que malgré la nuit il parvenait à en percevoir l'éclat. Il lui semblait que sa personne même formait un astre lumineux, rayonnant d'énergie. Cet aspect était renforcé par le pull orange qui lui tenait lieu de haut.  
>L'autre, au contraire, brillait par son obscurité. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, accentuaient la pâleur de son teint. Son tee-shirt bleu marine se fondait avec délices dans les clartés du soir. Avant qu'ils eussent disparu, Gaara vit avec une exacte précision à quel point ces deux énergumènes constituaient un parfait oxymore.<br>Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre. Une horrible mêlée de jurons, de violence physique et de hurlements, voilà de quoi il s'agissait ! Il s'approcha subrepticement de l'origine de ce massacre, puis entendit une voix :  
>« -Attention, il y en a un troisième !<br>- La délinquance, voilà un fléau qui se propage ces dernières années. Va –t-on enfin l'arrêter?, répliqua quelqu'un d'autre, sur un ton plaintif.  
>Gaara comprit. Ces deux êtres, qui lui avaient paru si divins, si irréels tant ils étaient beaux, révélaient sans doute une nature foncièrement méchante, vicieuse et impitoyable, semblable à l'individu qui avait assassiné son frère.<br>Un homme apparut. Il portait les traits de l'âge, de la maturité à travers ses cheveux gris et ses yeux sombres. On ne pouvait cependant pas voir ses habits, car ils étaient si sombres et si sales qu'on peinait à en regarder le tissu.

- Qui es-tu?, dit-il d'un ton sévère au jeune garçon, et que fais-tu ici ? J'imagine que tu es leur complice.

Les yeux bleu pâle du rouquin aperçurent les deux présumés criminels attachés par des cordes, que tenait dans ses mains un autre homme.

-Non, répondit la voix claire et froide de Gaara, je suis arrivé ici, en entendant ce bruit assourdissant et j'ai vu ces garçons. Qu'ont-ils fait ?  
>-Nous les avions vus en train de rôder aux alentours et nous pensions qu'ils voulaient faire un mauvais coup.<br>-On connaît leurs frères de toute façon, on sait de quoi ils sont capables, alors pourquoi ne feraient-ils pas le même genre d'horreur ?  
>-Ne me comparez pas à mon frère ! Je vous en prie, tout mais pas cela !<p>

Celui qui avait prononcé ces supplications était le brun, qui semblait désespéré, comme s'il avait contenu une sorte de souffrance en lui pendant longtemps.

- Vous allez nous pendre pour de vrai ? Pitié, laissez-nous la vie sauve !

Cette fois-ci, c'était son ami qui venait d'hurler. Son cri possédait quelque chose d'émouvant et de comique à la fois, comme s'il se fût agi d'un martyr ou d'un valet de comédie.  
>Son compagnon d'infortune se reprit d'un mouvement brusque et lui donna un coup de coude :<p>

-Non, mais regardez-moi cet idiot de village ! La peine de mort est abolie depuis 1981, tu devrais le savoir, Naruto !  
>-Au moins cela prouve que JE fais attention à nous deux, à notre vie, tu comprends ?<br>-Taisez-vous, gibiers de potence, persifla l'homme qui les tenait enserrés, votre comportement est inadmissible, sachant que vous avez déjà un casier judiciaire. A croire que c'est héréditaire, vraiment…

Gaara s'approcha et put observer avec davantage de netteté ses caractéristiques faciales. L'impression qu'il eut de cet individu l'écœura. Celui-ci avait en effet un teint blanchâtre, affreusement blafard, comme s'il sortait d'une longue maladie.  
>Ses cheveux, attachés en un catogan noir comme l'encre, laissaient apparaître un visage qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un serpent. Il y avait quelque chose de pervers, de sadique qui ressortait de sa personne.<p>

-…Vraiment scandaleux, n'est-ce pas, Kabuto?, lança-t-il avec un air méchant, une petite séance de torture pourrait peut-être les ramener à la raison, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le rouquin était horrifié. Cet homme devait être à coup sûr, un de ces tortionnaires cruels et barbares qui avaient fait fonctionner les camps de concentration.

Une rage empreinte de folie se propagea en lui. Non ! Il ne laisserait pas de tels bourreaux faire leur œuvre de mort ! Il ferait enfin preuve de courage et de générosité dans sa vie, lui, être couard et misanthrope !  
>Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il s'exclama :<p>

-Non, ils ne vous ont rien fait ! Laissez-les tranquille, s'il vous plaît, monsieur…  
>-Orochimaru, coupa l'acolyte du geôlier, il serait peut-être mieux qu'on s'en aille et qu'on les laisse.<br>-Non, non, rétorqua d'un ton sifflant l'autre, je pense qu'un châtiment ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ils comprendraient enfin qu'en errant dans les rues à cette heure-ci, ils font du tort aux honnêtes gens.  
>- Mais j'ai peur de la justice, moi !<br>-Kabuto, puisque je te le dis, tu n'as pas à faire l'effrayé. Quel mal faisons-nous ?

C'en était trop. Gaara prit une profonde inspiration et lança :

- La justice, la justice ! Vous voulez les frapper rien que parce qu'ils se promènent ? Alors qu'il y a bien plus grave ? Vous ne voyez que les légers faits, vous pensez que le monde est parfait ou quoi ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sal…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car l'autre s'était emparé de sa gorge et le tenait avec une force qui contrastait avec son apparente anémie.

- Qui es-tu, petit con, hein, pour me traiter de tous les noms ? Tu vas dès lors rejoindre ces deux vauriens car je ne doute pas une seule seconde de que tu en sois un.

Il lui adressa un soufflet puis le lia aux deux martyrs avec le reste de la corde.  
>Le rouquin au regard de glace sentit qu'il était dans de beaux draps, à présent.<p>

-Aide-moi, Kabuto, à transporter ces mollassons ! » ordonna d'une voix maléfique l'homme, qui se révélait vraiment machiavélique.

Shikamaru et Temari se trouvaient dans un café, essayant de trouver un peu de repos. Ils avaient cherché dans tout le quartier le petit lutin, et ne l'avaient point trouvé.

« -Il est fort possible qu'il se soit égaré, disait le premier, qui tentait désespérément de trouver un peu de repos.  
>-Puisque je dis qu'il a dû se faire enlever, répondait en sanglotant la jeune femme, mon petit Gaara, mon petit ange démon !<p>

Elle pleura de plus belle. Shikamaru grommela :

-Pourquoi tout me retombe dessus ?

Le pire dans toute cette affaire, c'était le fait que toute la faute lui incombait. S'il n'avait pas insulté le jeune garçon, peut-être n'en seraient-ils pas là ?


	8. Chapter 8

Si quelqu'un avait observé Temari à ce moment-là, il aurait surtout détecté l'innombrable quantité de larmes qui coulait sur son visage angélique, voire divin.  
>Ce n'étaient point des gouttes d'eau, c'était la nature qui plaçait en elle une profonde révolte contre les hommes qui avaient martyrisé son frère pour qui elle éprouvait une vive affection. À travers ce mur liquide, l'homme à la queue de cheval en ananas put parfaitement distinguer une colère contenue envers lui. En effet, c'était à lui qu'elle en voulait, pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais dû insulter Gaara, jamais ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette dans des situations galères ?<br>Cette dernière pensée le ramena à un autre problème plus concret mais non moins vicieux : sa situation financière. Il ne lui restait malheureusement que trois euros, et pour comble, elle avait décidé que ce serait lui qui paierait les consommations.  
>Le garçon de café passant devant leur table, Shikamaru l'interpella :<p>

« - Monsieur, nous voudrions l'addition s'il vous plaît ?  
>- Bien sûr ! Voyons, cela vous fera trois euros cinquante !<br>- Comment ? Mais je n'ai que trois euros sur moi !  
>- Ah ! Répondit l'autre, visiblement offusqué, vous viendrez faire la vaisselle jusqu'à 20 heures. Au boulot !<p>

Temari esquissa un sourire malicieux, à l'idée de voir ce paresseux récurer les casseroles, les poêles, les assiettes, les verres, de même que les couverts. Ce machiste amorphe venait de se faire avoir, quelle belle perspective en vue !

L'homme, quant à lui, rougit de colère et d'humiliation. Il souffrait de misère depuis quelques jours et cela la faisait rire ! Comme si Dieu ne lui en avait pas assez fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il fallait qu'elle s'y mette, elle aussi. Grommelant un « Galère ! » parfaitement audible, il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du café, pendant que la jeune femme le regardait d'un air de revanche. Enfin, elle détenait une occasion pour se moquer d'un réactionnaire tel que Monsieur Nara.

Pendant que les deux comparses s'adonnaient au nettoyage, Sasori Akasuna marchait d'un pas lent, morne, à la manière d'un fantôme désolé. L'image de Sakura Haruno, vivante et gaie, flottait encore dans son âme triste, lui montrant ainsi que ce temps-là, celui où il pouvait sourire de nouveau à la vie, était révolu à jamais.  
>Un lourd cri de désespoir semblable au hurlement d'une hyène enragée monta en lui, empoisonnant peu à peu ses sens, le rongeant lentement mais sûrement de l'intérieur.<br>Ah ! Comme il aurait tant désiré la revoir, vive et gaie, à l'instar d'une image de printemps !  
>Se laissant soudain choir sur le trottoir, au beau milieu de la rue, il se mit à crier d'un air désespéré :<p>

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'aies quitté, Sakura ? Tu étais la seule capable de me redonner un cœur ; pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures ? Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai, quoi qu'il arrive ! Mon âme était souillée, tu es venue pour la purifier, pour me rendre bon ! Maintenant, je me sens sale, impur, criminel ! Pourquoi…

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de cet être abject, qui crachait son amertume vers le ciel à présent.  
>Sa supplique n'avait pas été aussi silencieuse qu'il l'aurait voulu, malheureusement. En effet, une porte délabrée s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître un homme au teint pâle, les cheveux noirs, qui affichait de toute évidence un air mauvais sur son visage translucide.<br>Sasori tourna son regard vers lui, avant de paraître brusquement terrifié.  
>Il venait de reconnaître l'une des personnes qui l'avaient conduit sur la pente du mal, au moment où il cherchait à prendre sa revanche sur la société, qui s'était moquée de lui depuis sa naissance.<p>

« Orochimaru. »

Cet homme avait, lui aussi, eu un passé fort difficile, à cause de son absence de famille. D'un naturel mesquin, cupide et avide de pouvoir, il avait décidé de se venger un jour du monde, qu'il jugeait infâme, pour l'asservir et satisfaire enfin ses chères ambitions.  
>Les objectifs de Sasori n'étant pas tellement éloignés des siens, il avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, afin d'en faire une créature véritablement diabolique. Ensuite, il comptait le faire condamner à perpétuité, au besoin, dans le but de récolter seul le fruit de leurs crimes. Il pensait avoir réussi son premier objectif, quand quelqu'un s'était mis en travers de son chemin.<p>

« Elle. »

L'amour, voilà ce que c'était. Le rouquin s'était entiché d'une jeune femme, qui lui avait montré la voie de la lumière, du Bien.

Pour Orochimaru, cette rencontre avait constitué un dangereux bouleversement pour ses projets initiaux. Il fallait qu'il anéantisse ces sentiments naissants, qui mettaient son affaire en péril.  
>Il avait alors frappé chez Sasori, lui demandant de choisir entre la jeune femme et lui. Si le jeune homme s'était avisé de choisir Sakura, Orochimaru aurait tué cette dernière en un rien de temps.<p>

« La mort dans l'âme, je dus choisir entre l'ange et le démon. Je voulais que l'ange vive, respire, tel un arbre des beaux jours. Je me résolus ainsi à élire le mal, pour que le bien survive. Hélas, il est mort à présent, déraciné », pensa avec honte le malheureux Sasori.

Contre toute attente, il leva un regard chargé de haine vers son bourreau, qui l'avait entraîné dans la débauche et le vice.  
>Cet homme, qui l'effrayait jadis, n'était plus que son égal à présent. L'amour qu'il éprouvait en cet instant même lui conférait des armes si puissantes qu'il pourrait déchiqueter son ancien supérieur.<p>

L'autre le fixa d'un air de mépris, puis siffla :

« Te voilà, petit débauché ! Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger dans mes affaires, maintenant que ta dulcinée est morte ? Elle ne comptait pas tant à tes yeux, c'est bien cela ? Maintenant, laisse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire bien plus importantes que tu ne le crois ! Kabuto, apporte-moi les trois vauriens que nous avons recueillis, pour les présenter à cet idiot de romantique ! »

Sur ces paroles, un homme aux cheveux gris apparut, tenant, enserrés par des cordes, trois jeunes garçons.  
>Sasori eut alors un frémissement d'inquiétude.<br>Il avait parfaitement reconnu le garçon du milieu, qui lui ressemblait par ses cheveux d'un rouge foncé, de même que par son air glacial.

« Gaara ! Tu dois m'en vouloir à l'heure qu'il est ! J'ai tué ton frère, par plaisir et parce que ce sale homme me l'a ordonné ! Si tu savais combien je le regrette à présent… »

En réalité, Gaara n'était pas le frère de Temari et de Kankurô. Il avait été adopté par leurs parents à l'âge de cinq ans. Ces derniers voulaient sans doute faire une œuvre charitable, car il ne possédait pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir été aimé par ces adultes. En revanche, Temari et Kankurô étaient devenus de vrais frère et sœur pour lui.  
>Il avait un autre frère, dont il ne connaîtrait probablement pas l'identité, l'ayant quitté si jeune.<p>

En revanche, Sasori se souvenait avec précision du jour où son petit frère avait été emmené par les services sociaux.

« Il faisait très froid ce jour-là, dans les modestes quartiers de Suna. Un jeune garçon, les cheveux rouges, tenait un bébé dans ses bras maigres, lui contant d'anciennes légendes.

La porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Une dame, vêtue strictement, rentra d'un pas imposant dans la pièce pauvrement meublée.

- Nous avons reçu l'ordre d'emmener ce bébé, conformément à la loi…  
>- NON ! Vous n'y toucherez pas ! S'était mis à rugir le préadolescent, en proie à une fureur divine. Gaara est mon petit frère, et rien, ni personne ne me l'enlèvera !<br>- C'est la loi, jeune homme, et vous devrez vous y plier, conformément à…  
>- Non, madame !<br>Le cri de rage mêlé de peine arrivait trop tard. L'austère personne venait de lui arracher l'enfant, qui de toute évidence, paraissait apeuré. »

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis, mais les traits de son frère étant profondément restés gravés dans sa mémoire, il savait parfaitement à quoi ce dernier ressemblait.  
>Tout d'un coup, ses idées jusque-là confuses, non réfléchies, sauf quand il s'agissait de servir le mal, s'organisèrent, laissant petit à petit apparaître la véritable raison des crimes qu'il avait perpétrés.<br>On lui avait pris son frère, à qui il souhaitait donner son entière affection, sans même l'écouter. On lui avait refusé le droit d'aimer. Il avait donc entrepris de se venger de tous ceux qui l'avaient meurtri, empêché de donner aux autres ce composant si abstrait, et pourtant essentiel aux êtres vivants : l'amour.  
>Il avait tué, pour expurger sa haine de ceux qui lui avaient volé l'un des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers au monde.<p>

Se sentant défaillir, le criminel s'affaissa sur le sol, dégoûté par tous les actes monstrueux qu'il avait commis.

Loin de cette scène émouvante, qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas observée, Shikamaru Nara était aux prises avec un ennemi qui, bien que non mortel, l'horripilait absolument: la vaisselle.  
>Quand il habitait dans son studio, avant d'être galamment renvoyé par la charmante Mme Sannin, c'était le lave-vaisselle qui se contentait de remplir cette épuisante tâche avec dextérité ; le tout ressortait tellement propre qu'on avait l'impression que Shikamaru l'avait acheté le jour-même.<br>Mais là, il devait se forcer à nettoyer de manière impeccable les étalages de porcelaine et de verre qui se trouvaient devant lui. Paresseux, mais très prudent, Monsieur Nara soupira puis d'un air résolu, lava minutieusement chaque verre, chaque assiette ainsi que chaque couvert qui lui passait entre les mains. Le travail ne lui venait pas aisément, excepté quand il se trouvait dans une situation plus que délicate. Dans ces cas-là, il faisait tout, pourvu qu'on le laisse tranquille suivant ces épreuves.

Temari no Sabaku l'attendait, attablée au comptoir du café, tout en pestant intérieurement contre cet homme qui lui faisait perdre son temps. A l'heure qu'il était, son petit Gaara devait être à la merci d'un psychopathe, qui essayait sans doute de le détruire ou pire, de l'avilir.  
>Une bouffée de colère la traversa, des pieds à la tête. Elle haïssait Shikamaru Nara, le maudissant jusqu'à la dix-millième génération. C'était entièrement sa faute si le jeune lutin avait disparu, à ses risques et périls. De plus, l'épisode du café n'avait rien arrangé, loin de là. Ce devait être bien pire, à présent.<br>Elle détestait le visage indolent de son compagnon, son regard généralement torve, de même que son oisiveté exaspérante.

Lorsque vingt heures sonnèrent enfin à l'horloge de l'église la plus proche, ils sortirent enfin. D'un ton revêche, Shikamaru marmonna qu'il était harassé de fatigue. D'un air exaspéré, la jeune femme s'empara de son bras pour l'aider à marcher, tout en vociférant :

« - Là, monsieur, vous dépassez les bornes ! Je m'évertue à vous aider, voilà comment vous me remerciez ! Vous insultez mon frère, il part à cause de vous, il est maintenant en grand péril par votre faute ! Je n'en peux plus, franchement ! Dès que nous aurons franchi cette avenue, ce sera comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Chacun suivra sa route.  
>- Mais mademoiselle, je n'ai jamais voulu créer tous ces problèmes. Croyez-bien que je m'en serais passé. Je viens de tout perdre, mes amis doivent sans doute se rire de moi à l'heure qu'il est, et vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être sans rien ! Galère !<p>

Cette exclamation, pourtant si familière dans la bouche de Shikamaru, sonna aux oreilles de Temari comme un signal d'alarme. Levant le visage vers lui, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était trompée sur son compte. Bien que paresseux, il n'était pas mauvais, ni profiteur. Il ne souhaitait qu'une vie tranquille et calme, rien de plus. En revanche, il devait combattre sa paresse. Elle se promit solennellement de l'aider un jour à apprécier les vertus du travail bien fait.

En attendant, l'urgent était de retrouver Gaara et de le secourir, ce qui n'était pas chose facile, car ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. 


	9. Chapter 9

Le jeune feignant, quant à lui, ressentait la ferme envie de prendre cette créature par les cheveux, de la traîner jusqu'à la mer et de la balancer au-delà de l'horizon, afin de mettre un terme à ses misères. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'agaçait, à la fin !  
>Il vit avec énervement ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour dire :<p>

« Bon, on y va, maintenant ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, nous devons retrouver Gaara !  
>-Mais…Mais je croyais que vous me détestiez, que vous ne vouliez plus me voir…<br>-J'ai changé d'avis vous concernant.

Cette phrase, bien que ferme, possédait une nuance de timidité, de réserve. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils devant ce changement d'attitude, qui lui semblait suspect. Ne désirait-elle pas l'amadouer pour l'utiliser à des fins personnelles ?

Temari se sentait fébrile, surprise par sa soudaine franchise. Auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait avoué le fond de sa pensée à un homme.  
>Et pourtant, elle, la féministe tant irréprochable, venait de dire implicitement à cet individu occulte qu'elle ne le mettait pas dans le même sac que les autres.<br>Mais, à bien y regarder, malgré des dehors machistes, il n'était pas de ces idiots qui se moquent des paroles des autres sans avoir saisi un seul mot. Non, lui cherchait à en comprendre la portée, s'il n'avait déjà compris. Se pourrait-il que Shikamaru Nara fût la réincarnation d'un philosophe, tant il lui paraissait absorbé dans ses réflexions ?  
>« Sa paresse n'est qu'apparente, se disait-elle intérieurement, en réalité, sous ces airs endormis, la pensée fonctionne à toute allure. »<br>Soudain, une citation de Blaise Pascal lui revint en mémoire « L'homme est un roseau, le plus faible de la nature, mais c'est un roseau pensant. »  
>Elle frémit d'excitation devant sa découverte. En effet, devant elle se tenait cette étrange antithèse, ce paradoxe unissant la fragilité de l'arbuste à l'attribut le plus merveilleux qu'il soit de posséder pour un être vivant.<p>

Le jeune feignant, quant à lui, regardait fixement cette jeune femme, qui le surprenait par sa vivacité sagace de même que par sa beauté insolente.  
>Il chassa aussitôt cette dernière pensée, s'étant juré de ne jamais, au grand jamais s'offrir véritablement à une femme, de ne jamais succomber aux charmes de la gente féminine.<p>

Il entendit aussitôt la voix claire et déterminée de son interlocutrice :

« -Monsieur, je vais vous demander quelque chose. Pouvez-vous me dire qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

Il se raidit en entendant cette dangereuse question. Ne cherchait-elle pas à le piéger par son ignorance ? Car, telle était la vérité, il ne savait rien. Déjà, il n'était même pas capable de sauver quelqu'un, alors il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander la lune. Son cœur se serra en lui faisant voir qu'il ne savait que fort peu de choses, si ce n'était rien.

Il soupira d'un ton stone :

« -Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous dire que je ne sais rien. Je ne suis pas capable de me prendre en charge, je ne suis pas intelligent, je suis seulement un misanthrope, pessimiste, amorphe, féru de quelques auteurs de XIXème siècle, bref, je suis pour ainsi dire passé de mode, malgré mes 21 ans. Je ne souhaite créer de problèmes à personne, mais la vie est si galère que je finis par en concevoir.

Un sourire victorieux passa sur le visage de Temari. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle lança :

- Vous ne savez peut-être pas grand-chose, mais vous me surprenez. Quel est le baccalauréat que vous aviez passé ?  
>Il marmonna un vague « Bac scientifique, et encore… », avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par la jeune femme :<p>

- Quelle était votre matière préférée à l'école ?  
>- Aucune, j'étais bon partout sauf en sport ; mais c'était galère d'apprendre par cœur, au lycée, j'ai décroché et il a fallu que mon parrain m'aide à ce que j'obtienne mon baccalauréat.<br>-Vous êtes vraiment sûr, monsieur, que vous n'aimiez aucune discipline ?

Cette phrase interrogative, posée sur un ton de curiosité, le frappa de plein fouet. En effet, la seule discipline qu'il aimait vraiment, il ne pouvait l'avouer, il n'avait jamais dévoilé sa passion pour le travail qu'elle demandait. Il paraissait déjà bizarre aux yeux des autres, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il révèle à quel point il était farfelu.  
>Affichant la mine d'un condamné à la potence, il respira profondément avant de dire, dans un murmure :<p>

- La philosophie. »

Il crut percevoir un éclat de lumière au fond des prunelles de Temari no Sabaku.  
>La créature exultait intérieurement, fière d'avoir mis à jour ce qui la tracassait depuis tout à l'heure. Cet homme était animé par la pensée, de la tête aux pieds. La raison pour laquelle il l'étonnait tant venait d'être exposée à l'instant même.<br>Elle répondit sereinement :

« - J'en étais sûre. C'est peut-être pour cela que je vous ai détesté et que je vous ai accueilli malgré mon ressentiment à votre égard. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette discipline, et je me demande comment vous faites pour la saisir… En ce qui me concerne, j'aime les langues et je veux vivre de l'interprétariat. »

Shikamaru, en la regardant avec précision, se demandait comment il avait pu la rencontrer. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas du même monde.  
>Elle, la travailleuse acharnée, gaie, vivante, épanouie, qui souhaitait réussir son avenir. Il la comparait intérieurement aux matières qu'elle étudiait, desquelles se dégageait une impression d'énergie, de nouveauté. En outre, ses goûts cadraient avec ses cheveux d'un blond doré et ses yeux d'un magnifique vert sapin.<br>Lui, le paresseux taciturne, brun comme un soir d'automne, rêveur et pessimiste.  
>Sans travail, sans logis, il ne possédait que l'usage des idées, selon la formule d'Epictète. Il ne savait point en quoi consisterait son devenir.<br>Vraiment, ces deux êtres si différents avaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'une chance de pouvoir s'entendre un jour ?

Le jeune homme l'observa d'un œil suspicieux avant de renchérir :

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, mademoiselle. Vous êtes gaie, fraîche, aimante, serviable. Par rapport à mes goûts, sachez que j'ai apprécié la philosophie parce que, justement, c'est la seule discipline où il est permis de réfléchir sans que tout soit établi d'avance. Ce que je n'approuvais point dans le système scolaire était que tout était décidé comme cela et voilà. Il fallait travailler pour devenir un modèle de consommation, ce que je trouvais galère. Quelle galère que l'aliénation !

Cette exclamation avait été prononcée sur un ton d'exaspération, ce qui fit sourire une fois de plus Temari, qui rétorqua :

« - Avant cette conversation, je vous comparais à Baudelaire. Maintenant, vous me rappelez plutôt Marx, ou plutôt Schopenhauer, de par votre sombre vision des choses. Après tout, vous en êtes peut-être la réincarnation, en plus paresseux, bien-sûr.  
>- C'est très charmant ce que vous me dites là, jeune fille, grommela Shikamaru, d'un air faussement outragé.<br>- Arrêtez, j'ai l'impression de parler avec mon grand-père. Au fait, vous m'aviez dit quel était votre âge, n'est-ce pas ? Trente, quarante ans…  
>-Vingt-et-un ans, mademoiselle.<br>Ces cinq mots sonnèrent dans son oreille comme le couperet d'une guillotine. Comment ? Il avait un an de moins qu'elle, et il en paraissait dix de plus ? Comment cela pouvait-il se faire ?  
>Il n'était qu'un marginal, après tout. Pourquoi se posait-elle tant de questions à son sujet, alors ?<br>Elle s'exclama, visiblement surprise :

-Mais alors, je devrais vous tutoyer, pardon, TE tutoyer, Shikamaru Nara !  
>- Si tu veux, répondit le jeune penseur, mais je n'entendrai plus la délicate saveur du vouvoiement, qui animait nos conversations.<br>- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Tu vas arrêter de jouer au bourgeois gentilhomme, qui soi-disant en passant n'est qu'un machiste, et on va chercher mon frère, cria-t-elle, furieuse.  
>- Facile à dire, jeune péronnelle, ironisa le Nara.<br>- Je ne te permets pas ! Tu vas te secouer ta flemme et on y va ! C'est clair ? Bon d'abord, il a l'habitude de se promener vers le parc des Buttes-Chaumont, où nous allons de temps en temps nous promener. Nous devrions y aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton qui de toute évidence n'admettait pas de réplique.  
>Shikamaru acquiesça d'un air revêche. Il souhaitait que cette affaire se termine au plus vite, car il commençait à être dépassé par les évènements, notamment par la rencontre de cette créature qui le turlupinait au plus haut point.<p>

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux hommes louches que nous avions vus dans les deux chapitres précédents s'étaient emparés sans ménagement de Sasori, qui se trouvait alors à genoux, avant de le jeter dans une cave noirâtre en compagnie des trois garçons occultes qu'ils avaient enlevés.  
>Ces derniers étaient à présent en train de regarder leur nouveau compagnon d'infortune suspicieusement, comme s'ils cherchaient à découvrir les éventuelles mauvaises intentions de celui-ci. Seulement, la manière de regarder n'était pas la même selon les trois individus.<br>Celui que l'on appelait Naruto le fixait méchamment, comme s'il se fût agi d'une bête sauvage dangereuse prête à l'attaquer. Il devait se demander, après l'explosion des sentiments à laquelle il avait assisté, si cet homme était névrosé, ou pire, s'il était dépourvu de conscience.  
>Son camarade, que ne lui ressemblait que par l'existence, s'interrogeait sur les évènements auxquels il venait d'assister, en observant l'homme assis en face d'eux comme s'il n'était pas un être humain, mais un problème métaphysique, un paradoxe, une idée abstraite, générale et incompréhensible.<br>Enfin, le troisième, qui n'était autre que Gaara, le dévisageait de son air habituel, insondable, en se demandant nonobstant pourquoi il lui avait jeté ce regard désespéré, avant d'agir de manière incohérente.

Le « mauvais sujet » , quant à lui, se rongeait les sangs intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait ces abominables pulsions ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis à agir de cette manière complètement opposée à ses valeurs sociales et morales, qui consistaient à se tenir froid en toutes circonstances.  
>Après un instant de réflexion, il sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que l'être qui l'avait contraint à agir ainsi n'était autre que son inconscient.<br>L'inconscient, cette créature mystérieuse qui vivait tapie dans les êtres doués de raison, prête à annihiler les pouvoirs de la conscience, à diriger l'homme selon ses instincts, avait réussi à prendre son contrôle sur sa misérable personne.  
>Il se sentit affreusement indigne d'être, d'exister. Il n'était qu'une simple marionnette, manipulable, qui obéissait aux caprices confus de cette entité bestiale qui le dominait, malgré lui.<p>

Le garçon blond, après l'avoir toisé d'un air méfiant, lui lança d'un ton agressif :

"- Ma parole ! Vous êtes vraiment inconscient, monsieur, pour agir de cette façon-là ! Ou alors vous êtes un psychopathe, comme l'autre givré, là-bas !

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur sur Sasori. Ce jeune chenapan venait d'avoir explicité de manière concise le problème auquel il se trouvait confronté. Bien-sûr, cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir.  
>Il entendit aussitôt, sur un ton tranchant comme l'acier :<p>

- Il a agi de la même façon que toi, tu aurais agi dans sa situation, Naruto ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es la première personne que je connaisse qui se laisse dominer par ses pulsions intérieures. Cependant, je te le concède, cet homme a besoin d'une prise en charge psychanalytique."

Ces deux phrases avaient été prononcées par le garçon brun au teint pâle, qui l'examinait lucidement à présent, comme un médecin considère son patient.

Sasori faillit défaillir de honte, en voyant à quel point ces deux garçons le torturaient psychologiquement. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que le troisième ne lui fasse pas subir d'autres avanies du même genre.  
>Allait-il un jour se connaître enfin lui-même, se délivrer de l'emprise de cette chose qui le faisait souffrir intérieurement ? <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Ino se tordait les mains non sans une certaine nervosité. Bien que Chôji eût essayé de la calmer en lui lisant à haute voix des petits poèmes en prose écrits non par Baudelaire mais par son précurseur, le petit romantique Aloysius Bertrand, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Au contraire, "Gaspard de la Nuit" l'irritait encore plus et elle faisait le lien entre les poèmes et le réel. Elle n'hésitait pas à faire des réflexions à son compagnon d'infortune, en lui faisant remarquer qu'il maigrissait à mesure qu'il lisait. Il lui répondait, non sans une certaine ironie, en faisant référence au texte intitulé "Harlem" " Et l'amoureux fleuriste qui maigrit, l'œil attaché à une tulipe". Elle s'exclamait alors, non sans amertume :

"-Non, Chôji, c'est MOI qui suis fleuriste, pas toi !  
>- Là, ma chère, les rôles sont inversés, tu n'es qu'une jolie fleur et je suis celui qui la contemple !<br>- Tu peux être spirituel quand tu veux !

Loin de le vexer, ces mots faisaient vraiment plaisir au jeune homme rondelet, car ils mettaient en évidence la présence d'une belle âme, dans un corps frappé de surpoids, d'un être lui conférant une certaine légèreté.  
>Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner avec une véritable vigueur et Ino s'empressa de décrocher le combiné. Une voix singulièrement désagréable et rauque lui répondit :<p>

- Alors, suis-je bien chez Ino Yamanaka ?  
>- Que... Sasori, que fiches-tu au bout de fil ? Tu sais, je te hais tellement que tu es la dernière des personnes de qui je voudrais recevoir un appel.<br>- Arrête un peu, Ino, intervint brutalement Chôji, non sans colère.

Bien qu'il aimât profondément la jeune blonde, qui n'était point tarentine, en dépit de son caractère, qu'il jugeait vraiment bucolique, il ressentait un profond énervement pour certains de ses comportements et, cette fois, il n'hésita pas à le lui dire.

- Cet homme est sans doute mauvais, je ne le nie pas. Mais il y a une chose que tu oublies, c'est qu'il a beaucoup souffert. Il n'a reçu que peu d'amour excepté de la part de Sakura, qui lui a donné le goût de vivre, comme tu me l'as dit récemment. Je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais faire un effort pour lui concéder un peu de bonté et d'attention. Il voudrait peut-être se racheter !

Au bout du fil, un silence s'était pesamment installé et allait durer, quand la voix rauque, lassée de son accalmie, trancha l'absence de son à la manière d'un couteau ou d'une épine :

- Tu sais, Ino, je sais que tu me détestes, et qu'il n'y a point de remède. Je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner, loin de là, vu que cela ne sert à rien, mais il y a urgence. Ton demi-frère Naruto est en danger, emprisonné avec moi dans une sale cave noirâtre. Je sais que tu le considères comme un moins que rien, un vaurien, un traîne-misère, un bâtard tout comme ton autre demi-frère Deidara, mais je pense qu'ils ne sont pas des sœurs Vatard ou des Macquard, au cas où tu aurais lu un peu de Huysmans ou du Zola ! Bien au contraire, ce sont des sujets conscients qui ont une dignité au même titre que toi et qui, par conséquent, méritent le respect le plus humain possible.

En entendant ces mots, le sang d'Ino commença à se glacer et lorsqu'elle répondit, elle aurait pu à merveille illustrer la première de couverture du roman écrit par Almudena Grandes "Le Cœur glacé». Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'exclama, non sans animosité :

- Merci de me donner une leçon de philosophie!, cher Sasori, l'adjectif "cher" étant de toute évidence on ne peut plus ironique. Tu es en train de me dire que je me mets au même niveau que toi en te méprisant, en te rejetant ! Eh bien tu vas voir !  
>- Non, Ino, arrête d'être aussi odieuse, s'écria Sasori, visiblement agacé. Il y a urgence. Ton frère est enfermé avec moi dans une salle lugubre et noirâtre, de même qu'avec Sasuke et un gars que j'ai reconnu comme étant mon petit frère. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ces garçons car ils ne sont pas dépravés, mais ils ont du cœur comme Rodrigue, dans le Cid. C'est grâce à Sakura d'ailleurs que j'ai pu faire une licence d'humanités par correspondance. Elle savait que j'aimais lire alors elle m'a mis en relation avec l'enseignement à distance de l'université de Nanterre. J'ai ainsi appris pas mal de choses en littérature, en philosophie, de même qu'en histoire de l'art, un domaine que j'apprécie tout particulièrement.<br>-Et alors ? Quel est le rapport, je te prie de me l'expliquer ?  
>- Alors, ils méritent que tu leur prêtes un peu d'attention. Je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir usurpé l'affection de Deidara, qui d'ailleurs est décédé maintenant à cause de mes conneries, mais sache qu'entre lui et moi, la relation était analogue à celle existant entre Mozart et Da Ponte, ou plutôt entre deux hommes travaillant ensemble. J'aimerais que tu le comprennes. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que j'emploie autant d'images verbales.<p>

Ino était estomaquée. Non, cet homme-là exagérait vraiment ! Il ne pouvait point se permettre de dire autant de bêtises, pas dans une situation aussi critique.  
>Mais un regard suppliant de son voisin lui fit changer aussitôt d'avis. Chôji était un être dont l'humanité s'avérait extrêmement profonde. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un homme, quelques soient ses actes, aussi mauvais pussent-ils être, fût traité comme un objet de risée, sans même la nécessaire reconnaissance du respect ordinairement accordé à un sujet humain.<br>Elle se trouvait alors dans un fameux dilemme. Accepter la situation reviendrait à oublier le mal qu'il avait fait à son amie la plus chère et donc, lui laisser le champ libre pour commettre encore d'autres atrocités. Rejeter cet homme signifiait se déshonorer elle-même. Alors qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir choisir.  
>Elle respira lentement avant de dire, sur un ton solennel :<p>

-Si tu jures de ne plus jamais agir comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent, alors, j'accepte de te faire libérer. Sinon, je contacterai immédiatement les forces de l'ordre et tu seras livré à la justice, comme il se doit.  
>-J'accepte les conditions que tu me proposes.<br>La phrase était prononcée de manière abrupte, sûre. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïtés. Tout était bien clair. Il fallait agir, avec pragmatisme, qui plus est.

-Alors où te trouves-tu ?  
>-4 avenue des Cerisiers...<p>

L'aposiopèse marqua la fermeture d'un portable et l'arrêt d'une conversation téléphonique.

Shikamaru se sentait, de toute évidence, extrêmement énervé. Selon lui, la vie était une telle galère que Freud aurait pu travailler dans le commerce des bateaux et y faire une fortune. La situation était tellement désespérée qu'il en vint à penser à une citation de Nietzche, écrite dans la "Naissance de la Tragédie" " La connaissance tue l'action. Pour agir, il faut être obnubilé par l'illusion".  
>Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner non sans violence. Il décrocha en tout hâte, visiblement agacé :<p>

"Allô?  
>-Allo, Des Esseintes ! Tu sais, si Huysmans était en vie, il t'aurait choisi pour être le personnage principal d'"A Rebours", à la place de cet aristocrate déchu ! J'ai besoin d'un cerveau, bien que parfaitement décadent...<p>

-Arrête un peu Ino, tu peux être une véritable fée, quand tu veux, répliqua Shikamaru. Que me veux-tu ?  
>- J'ai besoin de toi pour sauver la vie d'un certain Sasori ainsi que de ses acolytes Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke. Ils sont près de mourir dans des conditions affreuses.<br>-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sache que je connais un individu qui porte le nom de Gaara et je me demande si ce ne serait pas le même...  
>-VIENS ICI le paresseux !<br>- Michaux a décidément raison, quand il dit que les paresseux sont les plus maltraités...  
>-... Toujours les lettres au rendez-vous avec monsieur Nara.<br>-Plutôt la pensée philosophique, oui !

La phrase prononcée par Temari incita Shikamaru à raccrocher dans la minute suivante ! Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre il fallait agir ! Agere,egi,actum comme le disait le verbe latin si magnifiquement décliné à l'infinitif, au parfait et au supin.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sasori expliquait sur un ton sentencieux sa situation aux trois garçons, qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

- J'ai eu une vie misérable, vous savez. J'ai effectué des mauvais choix, des actions abominables. Je n'en ai véritablement pris conscience que grâce à l'amour de ma vie, Sakura. C'était une femme pas comme les autres. Bien que dure, elle m'a soigné en m'initiant à la littérature, à la philosophie, à l'histoire de l'art, enfin à toutes les merveilles de la connaissance que, sans elle, j'aurais été incapable de découvrir. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, je pense à cet adage latin "Memento mori" Souviens-toi que tu mourras. Oui, les garçons. Naruto, si tu suis mes conseils et ne commets pas d'horreurs comme je l'ai fait, tu deviendras un brillant historien. Quant à toi Sasuke, si tu suis la voie de la pureté morale, les études de droit que tu projettes d'accomplir seront réussies avec honneur et beaucoup de travail. Petit frère, dit-il solennellement en se tournant vers Gaara, je te demande seulement d'être heureux et de faire le bien. Tu aimes le sable, maçon en puissance tu es. En acte tu le seras, si tu travailles très dur.

Ces mots frappèrent au cœur les trois garçons ! Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien un effet de mimésis. Ils étaient en train de réécrire "les Misérables" à leur façon tous les quatre. Sasori devenait Jean Valjean et les trois autres prenaient la place de Montparnasse ou plutôt de trois petits gavroches. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dans l'esprit de Gaara quelque chose semblait peu à peu se faire jour. Il commençait à comprendre que la fameuse Sakura dont parlait Sasori n'était point en voyage comme avait voulu le lui faire croire sa sœur tant aimée.  
>Il avait connu Sakura, l'avait appréciée pour la qualité de ses soins en tant qu'infirmière. Elle était devenue un peu comme une tante pour lui. Bien qu'il n'aimât point son caractère excessivement protecteur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la joie de vivre qu'elle respirait. Cependant, elle était tellement différente de Temari, qu'il ne lui accorderait jamais probablement autant d'affection.<p>

Or, il se rendait compte que sa sœur, la fameuse défenseure de la vérité, lui avait menti. Cet acte si contraire à ses chères valeurs avait été commis dans l'intention de le protéger, lui, le petit être analogue à un pygmée.  
>"-Toutefois, se dit-il intérieurement, je ferai preuve d'un caractère d'Antée et je lutterai contre l'avenir. "<p>

Mais pour commencer, il devait s'affranchir d'un passé aussi horrible que celui que lui avait révélé, non sans douleur, son repentant frère aîné. En effet, il le haïssait pour avoir assassiné si sauvagement Kankurô, de lui avoir ôté son frère adoptif.  
>Mais, en même temps, curieusement, il l'aimait avec une telle force d'âme, une piété fraternelle. En effet, cet homme n'était que son frère biologique et, loin de lui vouloir du mal, il ne lui souhaitait que le meilleur dans la poursuite de son existence.<br>Ce désir de se racheter suscitait une violente émotion au sein même de toute sa personne. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était partagé entre ces deux sentiments profondément contradictoires : l'amour et la haine. Derrière ces deux concepts, se cachaient d'autres transcendances qui n'étaient autres que Dieu et son adversaire de toujours, le fameux diable.  
>Cependant, le monde était-il si manichéen ? Ne pouvait-on pas accepter le fait que ces deux élément devraient, à un moment ou un autre, cohabiter ensemble et se mêler de manière confuse ?<br>Sasori était peut-être un petit concentré de ces deux notions, pensa amèrement le jeune garçon, relevant une de ses mèches rouges, qui tranchaient avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus cernés de noir. Je suis vraiment une drôle de Blanche-Neige, mais en moins pur évidemment, ricana-t-il en son for intérieur.

Il prit une grande inspiration et prononça ces paroles effilées :

"-Tu sais, Sasori, au début, je t'ai haï. Tu m'avais volé mon frère qui avait été si bon pour moi, qui m'avait soigné quand tout le monde me rejetait. Et maintenant que j'apprends que tu es mon frère biologique, je me rends compte qu'il s'agissait d'un acte purement passionnel, dû à une violente jalousie. Il est vrai que tu n'as pas été aimé suffisamment, tu as connu ce défaut d'affection qui t'a poussé à agir d'une manière excessive...  
>-Gaara, ne l'analyse pas tant, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Sasuke, légèrement agacé. Cela ne servira à rien parce que l'homme est ainsi fait qu'il existera toujours des parties obscures en lui-même.<br>-Justement, répliqua le jeune petit rouquin, visiblement irrité par ces questions insolubles, je cherche à...  
>- A me comprendre ou à m'expliquer ?<br>La question posée par Sasori acheva de le laisser perplexe. En effet, le sujet conscient est fait de telle manière qu'il ne sera jamais entièrement connu mais demeurera d'une certaine façon un être mystérieux de même qu'insondable. Ses pensées continuèrent à voltiger jusqu'à ce que se fit entendre, non loin de là, un bruit fort désagréable pour l'oreille qui, pour dire la vérité, ne présageait rien de bon.

Ino et Temari étaient à présent assises, l'une en face de l'autre, en train de boire un léger thé vert à la menthe et à la fleur d'oranger gentiment préparé par la première, qui remplissait à ce titre son rôle de maîtresse de maison. Celle-ci observait, non sans un vif intérêt, son aimable interlocutrice, qui lui semblait être une jeune femme extrêmement cultivée et agréable. Il n'aurait manqué à leur conversation que quelques commodités, qui se seraient de toute façon révélées inutiles.  
>Elles bavardaient pendant que Shikamaru et Chôji étaient partis à la fameuse adresse du 4, avenue des Cerisiers qui les intriguait fortement.<p>

En effet, malgré les récriminations des deux jeunes femmes, qui auraient bien voulu les accompagner, les deux comparses de toujours s'étaient montrés pour la première fois aussi catégoriques qu'un impératif kantien de premier ordre.  
>"- Il s'agit peut-être d'un cas de force majeure, avait déclaré sévèrement la marmotte d'une voix plaintive, vous risqueriez d'y perdre vos forces et votre vie. Je vous conseillerais plutôt d'employer votre intelligence, car vous en avez une, à appeler la police et à traiter des dossiers juridiques quand le moment viendra !<br>-Tu peux être très doué pour distribuer des tâches, avait alors sèchement répliqué Ino, furieuse de son comportement qu'elle jugeait outrageusement machiste, mais pour passer à l'action, il n'y a plus personne.  
>-Elle n'a point tort, avait alors renchéri sa voisine d'un ton réfléchi.<p>

Les deux acolytes s'étaient lors empressés de quitter l'appartement de Chôji avec un air renfrogné, en marmonnant à l'unisson un inaudible mais compréhensible " Galère les femmes", revendiquant ainsi une filiation avec Verlaine et Rimbaud.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux dans cette fameuse avenue, qui leur paraissait on ne peut plus dangereuse, dans la mesure où la maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avait rien de très attirant.  
>Il s'agissait d'une masure décrépite, avec un mur grisâtre, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'une prison. Il ne leur paraissait plus étonnant que des prisonniers y soient enfermés. Chôji murmura, quelque peu effrayé :<br>-Si Verlaine avait vécu ici, il aurait peut-être prolongé "Cellulairement".  
>- Ou si Oscar Wilde avait été transféré ici, De Profundis aurait peut-être fait mille pages.<br>- Ou alors monsieur Pellico se serait fait un plaisir de vous accueillir dans son "monde de la joie", qu'était la prison du Spielberg, " intervint une voie rauque, laide et désagréable à entendre.  
>Les deux hommes se retournèrent et poussèrent un cri de stupeur. Un homme fort laid se tenait devant eux. Il avait une peau affreusement pâle, des yeux glauques et surtout des longs cheveux noirs attachés de manière négligente. Sa tenue vestimentaire ne montrait pas plus de soin que le reste.<br>"-J'ajoute que dans cette prison, vous auriez été condamnés au carcere durissimo plutôt qu'au carcere duro. Vous allez d'ailleurs rentrer ici immédiatement...  
>-Entrer, monsieur, pas rentrer, répliqua Shikamaru d'un ton sentencieux d'instituteur, on ne peut rentrer dans un endroit que si l'on n'en est sorti, vous comprenez. Il s'agit de grammaire française pure et simple.<br>-Raah ! Fait chier !, répondit d'un ton hargneux son interlocuteur, visiblement furieux contre lui-même, d'avoir péché contre la Déesse Grammaire ( peccare contra grammaticam selon nous ancêtres les Latins). Qui es-tu, au juste? Un prof de fac ? Je pense encore que je n'ai point passé ma première année de chimie et que... mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de réussir par la suite, reprit-il d'un air narquois. Maintenant, dommage pour vous les fruits, mais les carottes sont cuites et vous allez venir rejoindre vos camarades cobayes. Puisse-t-il y avoir une justice dans ce monde, oui vraiment ! "  
>Un homme non moins repoussant que l'être immonde qui se tenait devant eux s'approcha et s'apprêtait à les arrêter pour les emmener dans un lieu inconnu et obscur, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre et une porte de bois s'ouvrit à grands fracas, pendant que les cerveaux de nos deux jeunes amis fonctionnait à toute allure.<br>Le jeune brun et son ami de toujours étaient absolument estomaqués. Cet homme avait des manières d'agir proprement scandaleuses, et il osait parler de justice? Shikamaru n'en pouvait croire ses yeux, dans la mesure où il venait certainement de rencontrer l'un des pires êtres humains qu'il était donné de rencontrer sur cette terre. Cet homme devait être arrêté et mis en prison, si l'on en croyait les principes moraux universels.

Mais l'ouverture de la porte attira aussitôt leur attention. Quatre jeunes hommes venaient d'arriver et se dressaient maintenant devant eux, les toisant avec fierté et vigueur. L'un d'eux, que Chôji reconnut tout de suite, comme étant Sasori, tenait un revolver à la main, braqué vers l'individu aux cheveux noirs.  
>Le deuxième n'était autre que Gaara. Shikamaru se rendit alors compte à quel point le deuxième ressemblait au premier comme s'ils eussent été deux gouttes d'eau. Se pouvait-il qu'ils fussent frères ? Non, si Gaara était le frère de Temari, comment se pût-il qu'il partageât un quelconque lien de parenté avec cet individu ? Quoiqu'il n'était point un ange, mais bien plutôt un petit démon, pensa malicieusement le paresseux ordinairement taciturne.<p>

Shikamaru ne connaissait point les deux autres individus, l'un blond, l'autre brun. Ce devaient être des captifs de cet horrible homme, se dit-il.  
>Mais son flux de pensées fut interrompu par une exclamation vigoureuse prononcée par Sasori, qui à présent clamait d'une voix forte :<br>"-Maintenant, Orochimaru, tu es fichu ! Toi qui parlais tant de justice, de rétablissement de l'ordre, tu sauras enfin ce qu'est véritablement la justice. Tu as tant lésé les autres en les torturant que tu ne mérites point d'être considéré comme un être humain au même titre que les autres. Même que tu serais traité plus humainement que tu n'as traité les autres."

Cependant Orochimaru, ne se laissant pas perturber par ce petit discours, s'empressait de dégainer à son tour un revolver immense, et de le dégainer face au splendide visage de son adversaire. Ils étaient ainsi à égalité, l'un contre l'autre, prêts à tuer, à déchiqueter cette existence humaine qu'ils ne partageaient pas mais dont ils revendiquaient l'essence.


	12. Chapter 12

Les deux hommes se faisaient à présent face, se regardant d'un air mauvais. Il y avait une telle opposition entre les cheveux rouges de l'un et le tissu capillaire de l'autre, qui était d'un noir corbeau tel que si Monsieur Stendhal était passé par là, il aurait peut-être donné un autre visage à son œuvre. En effet, on eût pu dire qu'ils composaient à eux deux le Rouge et le Noir. En revanche, ils n'auraient eu aucun rapport avec les valeurs transcendantes de l'armée et de l'Eglise.

La tension était telle que Shikamaru, d'ordinaire si amorphe, explosa.  
>Il était, à la vérité, irrité par cette situation on ne peut plus insupportable. Il venait de perdre son appartement, ses biens matériels, son parrain, la considération de ses proches, ce n'était donc pas la peine de lui adjoindre d'autres malheurs.<br>Cependant, il n'hurla pas, ne perdit point le contrôle de lui-même comme l'aurait fait un cas névrotique avancé. Non, il se leva et ouvrit la bouche, puis lâcha subrepticement ces paroles glaçantes comme l'hiver:  
>"- Maintenant, votre cinéma est entièrement achevé comme un verbe au parfait latin. Vous parlez de justice, je suis d'accord, mais il faut que vous en montriez les preuves concrètes. Pensez-vous qu'enfermer des personnes dans des conditions insalubres soit le meilleur moyen pour vous attirer les faveurs de la justice? Et vous, jeune homme, si vous souhaitez suivre la voie du Bien, je ne vous conseille point d'utiliser les mêmes armes que votre ennemi, si vous ne voulez point devenir comme lui, ainsi parlait Nietzche.<br>Sasori demeura stupéfait. Il ne connaissait point cet homme et voilà qu'il venait de résumer en quelque mot les conseils que lui avait maintes fois prodigués Sakura. Ses neurones se mirent à fonctionner lentement et le plantèrent devant un problème qu'il était incapable de résoudre: choisir le bien ou le mal? Il était à présent faible, impuissant de même que complètement désemparé.

Orochimaru, quant à lui, bouillait littéralement de rage. Pour qui se prenait cet avorton, fils pourri gâté de riches, qui se permettait de lui donner des leçons de morale? Comme s'il en avait besoin. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à la justice, depuis que sa mère avait favorisé ses deux frères et sœur en les choisissant comme ses deux enfants, au détriment de lui.

Flash-Back

" -Tu sais, ma chérie, nous n'avons pas de quoi nourrir ces trois jumeaux, il faudra que tu en abandonnes un aux services sociaux.  
>-JE NE VEUX PAS!JAMAIS DE LA VIE!, beuglait la pauvre femme, tenant ses trois enfants contre elle.<br>- Il le faut, salope, hurla l'homme, comme pris d'une colère subite. En prononçant ces mots durs, il la frappa, non sans violence.

La jeune femme, battue, dut se résoudre à faire le plus horrible des choix qu'un sujet conscient ait eu à faire dans sa vie. Elle ne souhaitait, au fond d'elle-même, à personne de s'y trouver confronté.

"-Alors, lequel de ces trois têtards élimines-tu?, grinça son mari, impatient de s'en débarrasser au plus vite à l'instar d'un curé qui veut que son mort soit emporté très loin de lui, pour convoquer Monsieur de La Fontaine.

En regardant attentivement, la jeune femme vit les yeux de celui qui représentait le cadet des triplés. Ils étaient laids, glauques, comme s'il se fut agi d'une maladie contagieuse et particulièrement horripilante. Curieusement, elle se mit à haïr cet être, ce misérable pelé à qui elle attribuerait désormais tous les maux du monde.

-Alors, tu te décides, oui ou non, petite traînée, glapit cet ignoble individu, d'un ton rauque, qui allait préfigurer celui qu'aurait, plus tard, l'enfant rejeté.  
>- Prends Orochimaru, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas d'une ordure comme lui. Ce gamin pourrira tôt ou tard la vie d'autres êtres humains, j'en suis sûre!<p>

Ce refus d'amour détermina celui qui deviendrait un assassin en acte, après l'avoir longtemps été en puissance. A l'image de Grenouille, le héros du roman de Süskind, qu'il avait lu et relu plusieurs fois, il compenserait ce manque d'amour par une haine croissante, et paradoxalement par une recherche de plus en plus effrénée de justice.

Fin du Flash-Back

L'homme, à son tour, se laissait gagner peu à peu par la rancœur et l'indignation. Les paroles de Shikamaru étaient entrées à l'intérieur de sa conscience avec le caractère tranchant d'une lame de couteau. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti blessé, humilié, ramené à un souvenir qu'il imaginait de par les paroles de personnes de l'orphelinat où il avait passé son enfance, mais qu'il visualisait fort bien dans son esprit.  
>"- Tu sais, espèce d'ananas vivant dont j'exècre la race, je ne te permets pas d m'insulter autant. Tu n'as sans doute pas connu ce manque d'affection, suite à un choix de merde effectué par ta mère à tes six mois environ. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir perdu l'honneur d'être un fils de famille et d'avoir imaginé ton père battre ta mère. Quoique mes frère et sœur son bien trop mollassons pour pouvoir agir et la défendre en justice. Elle est morte aujourd'hui. Ils s'en fichent, j'imagine. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est et n'ont jamais voulu me reconnaître en tant que leur frère. Je suis une ordure, il est vrai, mais, sais-tu seulement ce qu'est un tel affront?<p>

La question incita Shikamaru à réfléchir. Cet homme était un malade, un véritable psychopathe, mais au fond, n'avait-il pas raison? Il avait subi l'un des pires maux qui puissent-être infligés à un enfant et n'avait point reçu de compréhension de la part d'autrui. De ce fait, la situation n'était plus aussi manichéenne qu'au commencement. Il n'y avait plus de bien ni de mal. Des hommes, seulement des hommes, voilà ce qu'il restait, pour paraphraser nombre d'écrivains et de philosophes, qui tentent depuis des lustres de se pencher sur les méandres de l'âme humaine.

-Me comprends-tu, jeune homme?  
>Ces mots acerbes furent suivis d'une violente détonation. Orochimaru venait de tirer en direction de son interlocuteur, qui le plaçait devant une situation tellement intenable pour un homme de sa condition.<br>La balle vola, tel un oiseau moqueur et effleura l'épaule de Shikamaru, qui s'effondra. Chôji, furieux de voir autant de sagesse tomber devant lui par la faute d'un être moralement dépravé, décida de réagir. Il allait user de toutes les calories qui constituaient son corps pour sauver son ami et mettre un terme à cette situation avilissante.  
>Il s'élança tout d'un coup vers Sasori, s'empara de son revolver, malgré les récriminations de ce dernier, et tira vers Orochimaru. Cette fois, le tube éclatant venait de produire un effet considérable. Ce dernier venait d'être traversé violemment en pleine poitrine. Cependant, comme il était dépourvu de cœur au sens figuré, il allait peut-être souffrir physiquement, mais, psychologiquement, qu'est-ce que ça allait pouvoir bien faire?<p>

"-Je suis fichu, je le sais, siffla l'horrible être, mais maintenant je sais que je n'ai point été aimé, que depuis mon enfance, ma mère m'a haï. Toutefois, ajouta-t-il, elle m'a donné des forces vivantes et grâce à elle je marche dans la vie.  
>- Auriez-vous lu "Vipère au poing" par hasard? Car on dirait vraiment que vous en êtes le narrateur réincarné!<br>-Non!  
>Cette réponse négative n'avait pas été donnée sans hésitation. Orochimaru avait lu quantité de livres dans vie, sans doute pour pallier son manque d'amour, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'ouvrir celui-là. Peut-être contenait-il une vérité un peu trop indigeste à avouer pour lui-même?<p>

Pendant ce temps- là, l'ignoble serviteur de cet être, du nom de Kabuto, s'était discrètement approché de Chôji et tentait, à l'aide d'une seringue, de lui injecter un venin sans doute mortel. Ses intentions noires furent démasquées par Sasori, qui hors de lui, à la vue de tant d'atrocité et d'ignominie, se glissa entre Chôji et la seringue, au moment même où celle-ci allait atteindre le jeune homme.  
>Un éclair se fit entendre dehors.<br>Le vicieux instrument perça la peau blafarde de Sasori, laissant apparaître une minuscule mais pernicieuse goutte de sang, semblable à une litote, dans la mesure où celle-ci consiste à dire le moins pour suggérer le plus.  
>Lentement mais sûrement, le venin de serpent commença à faire son effet, le rouquin ressentait de plus en plus les effets virulents du poison et chancela, avant de s'effondrer tout à fait.<br>A la vue de ce spectacle atroce, les trois autres captifs se jetèrent avec violence sur leurs deux oppresseurs, et se mirent à les rouer de coups, avant de les ligoter avec les rideaux du salon, qui soi-disant en passant étaient troués de vilains lambeaux, par manque de soin.  
>Gaara, littéralement scandalisé, se mit à déchirer le visage de Kabuto avec des ongles si effilés qu'ils auraient pu tuer un homme. Contre toute attente, le cœur de ce dernier cessa subitement de battre dans sa poitrine. Cet affreux famulus, pour reprendre les termes employés par Goethe dans la première partie de Faust pour désigner Wagner, venait de rendre l'âme.<p>

Orochimaru, voyant cette odieuse scène, n'en put plus tenir. On venait de lui enlever le seul homme, qui malgré son imbécilité apparente, avait fait un effort pour le comprendre en tant que sujet et non plus en tant qu'objet. Il se pencha vers Sasori, en murmurant ces mots d'une voix sifflante:  
>"-Adieu Fancioulle, te voilà en train de mourir de façon héroïque. Je ne suis point inculte, comme tu pourrais le croire, bien au contraire. Tu as désiré mourir dans l'illusion, comme tu me l'as souvent dit, u temps où nous travaillions ensemble. A présent, tu réalises l'alliance du sublime et du grotesque, comme l'avait mentionné Hugo dans sa "Préface de Cromwell" et à l'image du bouffon du prince dans le poème baudelairien, tu décèderas lentement, comme si tu étais un vulgaire pantin.<br>- En effet, répliqua Sasori, non sans une pointe d'ironie présente dans sa voie, je tiens à te rappeler qu'il y a un jeu de mots entre les deux verbes latins "caedere", et "cadere" , l'un deux signifiant "tuer", l'autre "tomber". Je suis un décadent qui a aimé l'art et je mourrai, comme tu l'as dit, dans l'illusion. Whatever is realized is right, comme l'a souligné si glorieusement Oscar Wilde, dans son "De Profundis"...  
>L'aposiopèse, figure de rhétorique si couramment employée, marqua la cessation des paroles de Sasori, ainsi que l'envol de son bel esprit vers un monde transcendant.<p>

Nonobstant cet usage de l'art oratoire permit aux jeunes garçons de terrasser l'homme à visage de serpent, de l'affaiblir davantage, afin qu'il cesse de nuire sans pour autant perdre la vie. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal cette tâche harassante.

Chôji, surpris par ce renversement de situation, décida aussitôt d'appeler de son portable heureusement chargé de crédit, sa douce et tendre dame, ainsi que Temari, qui se hâtèrent à leur tour d'appeler le commissariat le plus proche, de même que la cour de justice, afin de donner un nouveau sens à toute cette affaire.


	13. Chapter 13

Ino était à présent en train de se ronger les ongles, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire. Mais la situation lui avait appris à davantage se soucier de son âme que de son corps, comme nous l'a si vaillamment enseigné le maître de Platon, Socrate, et accessoirement notre maître à tous quand il dit que "je ne sais pas plus que ce que je sais". Elle avait mûri au cours de cette aventure, notamment grâce à la rencontre qu'elle avait eue avec Temari.  
>Cette jeune personne l'impressionnait fortement, de par son caractère ferme et assuré, sous une apparence de jeune femme qui étudiait peu à peu. Elle espérait pouvoir lier une très forte amitié avec elle, même si elle savait que dan on cœur, ce serait Sakura qui occuperait toujours la place la plus précieuse.<br>Temari, quant à elle, sentait qu'Ino, sous des airs quelque fois légers et superficiels, révélait une certaine profondeur, de même qu'une volonté de défendre les droits des femmes. De ce côté, elle partageait tout à fait le point de vue de sa compagne. Or, elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec sa tendance à plaquer des jugements tout faits sur les personnes qui ne lui plaisaient point. Elle se promit de l'aider à être plus ouverte envers autrui à l'avenir.

La situation présente n'était cependant pas la meilleure pour mettre en place un sanatorium spirituel, mais bien plutôt pour organiser des documents judiciaires de la plus haute importance. En effet, elles devaient à présent reconstituer les dossiers administratifs de justice de Sasori, Orochimaru sans oublier celui de son détestable acolyte Kabuto, ce qui ne les faisait point rire. Ino finit par lâcher, non sans amertume:  
>" - Maintenant Sasori a dû rejoindre Sakura, au ciel. Elle était pour lui une sorte de Salomé, que plus jamais il ne reverrait sur cette misérable terre.<br>- Allons, Ino, tu exagères, lança d'un ton faussement outragé son interlocutrice, i -il un ciel, pour commencer?  
>-Bonne question, ma chère!<br>Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur suite à cette réplique malicieuse. Cependant, Ino reprit, sur un ton plus sérieux:  
>- En revanche, le survivant, je ne le vois nulle part ailleurs que sous les verrous. Il devrait lire du Michaux, si tu veux mon avis.<br>-Pourquoi pas, ou bien du Verlaine, pour attraper des poux littéraires en prison.  
>-Ne sois pas méchante avec la poésie, ma tendre amie!<br>Cette petite réflexion suscita davantage l'estime de Temari pour Ino,qui lui semblait véritablement sympathique. Elle se remirent avec entrain au travail, qui perdait alors la connotation pénible que lui conférait son étymologie latine tripalium.

Trois semaines plus tard, les dossiers étaient achevés. Nos deux jeunes femmes avaient tellement bien mené l'affaire que le scélérat endurci s'était retrouvé en moins de deux livré à la police, puis à l'institution judiciaire. Il allait à présent passer en jugement, devant une cour de grande instance, pour tous les forfaits qu'il avait perpétrés au cours de sa malheureuse vie.  
>Or, par une ironie du sort, ou pour le dire plus précisément, une ironie dramatique, il allait devoir comparaître face au juge Jiraya Sannin, qui n'était autre que son frère et qui l'avait déjà condamné à plusieurs peines de prison, sans considérer le moindre rapport de fraternité avec lui. Cette situation avait violemment indigné Orochimaru , qui vouait une rancune à cet homme, pour l'avoir condamné, à juste titre, certes, mais sans un regard humain sur sa piteuse condition. Maintenant, il allait devoir lui faire face à nouveau et subir une nouvelle humiliation.<br>Cependant, allait-il se laisser rabaisser de manière aussi formelle, au seul regard de la loi positive? Non, son frère avait une dette envers lui, il devait racheter la conduite ignoble de leur père envers leur mère avant qu'il n'eût été écarté et chassé de leur famille. Jiraya avait souligné lors des précédents procès, que son père avait eu une attitude irréprochable envers leur mère depuis leur enfance. Orochimaru n'avait jamais eu le droit de s'exprimer en faveur de sa mère, qui cependant le haïssait. Toutefois, pouvait-il laisser une pauvre femme se laisser battre par son mari sans que ses enfants ne soient au courant? Le sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait ressenti durant toute sa vie se ravivait de manière brûlante.

Le procès commença par l'examen des crimes commis par Orochimaru, sous le regard dépité de ce dernier. Il voyait en effet l'éminent juge Monsieur Sannin déblatérer l'interminable quantités d'horreurs que lui, pauvre petite conscience individuelle, avait été capable de réaliser.

"Oui je les ai bel et bien faites, pensa amèrement Orochimaru, sans néanmoins ressentir une seule once de culpabilité. Et tout cela pourquoi, hein, petit con de juge et de frangin qui s'imagine tout savoir alors qu'il a eu tout le gâteau pour lui et les autres rien. Je serai condamné pour la énième fois par une justice tellement formelle qu'elle se fiche de l'aspect matériel, que cela en devient risible.

" .. Monsieur Orochimaru Sannin, vous êtes condamné à perpétuité pour tous les forfaits commis durant votre existence ,au non de la justice.  
>Ce mot fit bondir l'accusé hors de son siège, comme si une bombe atomique s'y se fût dissimulée , et , d'un mouvement de colère, l'homme à face de serpent ouvrit la bouche pour dire d'un voix claire et distincte:<br>"-Parlons sérieusement de justice, mon frère! Tu as en effet raison de me condamner à la peine maximale et de m'écrouer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Par contre, tu n'as pas le droit de parler de justice quand tu refuses de me reconnaître en tant que ton frère cadet. Par rapport à notre mère qui a été maltraitée par son mari, bien qu'elle sache fort bien cacher une situation aussi atroce, tu as eu l'intuition que quelque chose de louche se tramait, qu'elle n'était pas traitée comme il le fallait. Mais pour toi, elle n'était qu'une vulgaire femme au foyer et tu l'as méprisée! Bien qu'elle m'ait haï, parce que j'étais comme elle, je la défendrai toujours, parce que c'est ma mère ! Et toi, comme un abruti, tu n'as point réagi face à une telle injustice! Tu aurais dû condamner notre père, mais en réalité son attitude aussi violente te paraissait normale, parce que tu n'es qu'un peux être un très grand juge mais en réalité tu ne vaux pas mieux que Caïn dans la Bible.  
>- Silence, répliqua le juge d'une voix cassante, qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de me tutoyer?<br>- La justice, Jiraya, tout simplement.  
>-Silence. Emparez-vous de lui, vociféra Jiraya Sannin aux policiers qui se tenaient debout dans la salle, et emmenez-le dans sa cellule, qu'il y croupisse!<br>-La ferme, Jiraya!

Ces paroles venaient d'être prononcées par une femme, grande et blonde, aux yeux bleus et dotée par la nature d'une forte poitrine. Cette dernière se leva d'une manière si brutale que Shikamaru, dan l'assemblée, la reconnut comme étant son ancienne propriétaire Mme Sannin.  
>Elle devait certainement avoir des liens de parenté avec le juge, pensa-t-il.<br>Le regard furieux, celle-ci quitta sa place, se dirigea vers le siège du juge si rapidement que personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. En moins d'une seconde elle se trouvait face à Jiraya.  
>CLAC!<br>Elle l'avait giflé. Une belle claque, volante et sonnante s'était abattue sur la joue du juge, laissant une marque rouge sang.  
>L'autre était ébahi par la force de sa prétendue parente.<p>

"-Maintenant, Jiraya, tu vas immédiatement présenter tes excuses à Orochimaru! Ton comportement en tant que juge est déplorable! Je me demande pourquoi tu as choisi une telle profession! Oui, notre mère a souffert! Elle me le racontait souvent et un jour, elle s'est suicidée! J'en ai eu honte, si tu savais! Honte de ton attitude machiste envers elle. Elle m'a parlé de l'existence d'un autre frère qui s'appelait Orochimaru, mais qu'elle t'avait choisi pour rester dans notre misérable famille. Oui, misérable parce que notre père ne s'est enrichi que lorsqu'il s'est débarrassé de notre frère. Je ne savais pas qu'Orochimaru avait mal tourné depuis que j'ai mené ma vie! Mais maintenant que j'apprends cela, je suis dégoûtée! J'ai honte de moi-même et de toi, Jiraya. Honte!  
>Puis, se tournant vers son autre frère, toujours aussi stoïque:<br>"- Quant à toi, tu iras en prison, comme convenu. Mais je te demande sincèrement pardon pour tout, pour moi, pour notre mère, pour notre famille!  
>-Viens ici immédiatement Tsunade!<br>Le ton injonctif d'Orochimaru n'admettait aucune réponse. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et l'enlaça. Il l'embrassa d'une façon toute fraternelle.  
>"-Oui. Je te pardonne. Tu es la justice même.<br>- Le procès est terminé, veuillez sortir mesdames et messieurs, s'écria le juge M. Sannin, d'un ton sentencieux.  
>Les policiers emmenèrent Orochimaru, qui curieusement ne se débattait point, ébahi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler le jour de son procès.<br>Ce devait être la première fois qu'un être aussi abject pardonnait à quelqu'un, pensa Shikamaru, qui ne put s'empêchait de marmonner dans sa barbe, mais elle ferait bien de me rendre mes meubles."  
>Il se leva, accompagné de Temari, et se dirigea vers Madame Sannin, qui se mit à le dévisager.<br>"-Madame, je peux vous demander un acte de justice, puisque vous êtes juste, mais il ne faut pas oublier que vous m'avez tout pris au niveau matériel. Je vous prie e bien vouloir me les rendre , puisque grâce à moi, cette affaire a pu être résolue."

Temari soupira d'agacement. Son nouveau compagnon avait de ses airs parfois. Néanmoins, elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison de demander à ce que ses droits soient respectés.

" Soit. Je vous rends vos meubles et votre logement. A une condition toutefois.  
>-Laquelle, demanda le Nara, quelque peu suspicieux.<br>-Que vous passiez l'agrégation de philosophie!"

Le paresseux allait protester quand une parole de sa chère compagne aux yeux verts trancha l'air, la manière d'un couperet de guillotine:  
>"-Il le fera! Je me chargerai de l'aider à travailler!"<p>

Tsunade esquissa un sourire en signe d'acquiescement. Cela n'allait pas être facile, pensait-elle, mais ce jeune le pouvait. Il en avait les capacités. Il faudrait juste qu'il subordonne la causalité à la finalité moyennant un bel effort.


	14. Chapter 14

Deux jours après le procès, l'on retrouvait, pendu au bout d'une ficelle, le corps maigre et décharné d'Orochimaru, autour duquel voletaient des mouches. Il avait fait un des choix les plus monstrueux mais peut-être l'un des plus salutaires pour l'existence d'autrui. Cet homme si vicieux avait eu dès lors une fin circulaire, au bout de la corde. Seul Tsunade, Sasuke et Naruto lui avaient rendu visite:  
>- S'il avait lu "Gaspard de la Nuit", lança Naruto, non sans son humour habituel, il aurait illustré à merveille le poème "Le Gibet" des "Pièces détachées extraites du portefeuille de l'auteur".<br>-Tu sais, Naruto, tu pourras peut-être rédiger ta thèse sur lui plus tard, le coupa Sasuke d'un air mi- irrité, mi- amusé.

L'histoire sera racontée du point de vue de Shikamaru, qui relate la suite des évènements d'un air sage, dix ans plus tard.

Dix années se sont écoulées depuis tous ses évènements. La vie continue, les êtres humains évoluent, heureusement, sinon tout serait figé par des causes nous déterminant d'avance. Cependant, selon la thèse sartrienne, l'homme existe avant d'être au monde. Il construit peu à peu son essence, au fur et à mesure qu'il avance sur le chemin vital. L'important est de progresser dans tout ce que l'on peut faire.

Ainsi, je dirai ce que sont devenus mes amis. Ino et Chôji continuent à mener leur petite existence. Ils sont maintenant parents de deux charmants enfants bruns mais caractériels respectivement nommés Kiba et Tenten Akimichi. Ce "choix du roi " satisfait largement leurs parents qui ont évolués également de manière positive dans leur vie professionnelle. Chôji est non seulement boulanger en chef, mais il est aussi directeur d'un lycée professionnel préparant des jeunes lycéens aux métiers culinaires. Ino a repris la suite de la boutique parentale. Elle travaille par conséquent à la fois comme fleuriste et comme mannequin dans une entreprise de stylisme.  
>En ce qui me concerne, je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ainsi qu'ils avancent de façon optimale dans la vie. Il me semble qu'ils suivent à leurs manières ce petit précepte.<p>

Temari devient chaque jour plus belle. Plus elle mûrit, plus je la vois s'assagir, en train de réfléchir avant de parler. Elle m'a réellement apporté; en effet, bien qu'il m'arrive encore quelques fois de la trouver quelque peu "galère", je la comparerais davantage à la caravelle qui transportait Christophe Colomb vers le Nouveau Monde. En effet, c'est en partie grâce à elle que j'ai pu avancer dans ma vie affective et professionnelle.

Actuellement, elle travaille comme professeur de littérature anglaise à l'université d'anglais à la Sorbonne et aide des étudiants à progresser. Bien qu'elle eût voulu travailler comme interprète au départ, elle a jugé, sur mes conseils, qu'il serait plus sage de préparer l'agrégation de lettres anglaises. Pour moi, c'est un réel plaisir quand je l'entends préparer des conférences sur Shakespeare, sur Dickens, Brontë ainsi qu'Oscar Wilde. J'ai l'impression qu'à un moment, nos deux champs disciplinaires se retrouveront.  
>Oui, parce que c'est grâce à elle que je me suis mis à travailler. J'ai étudié tant et tant d'œuvres philosophiques, de textes, de concepts et de problèmes que, comme convenu, j'ai décroché successivement ma licence de philosophie, mon master, mon agrégation pour finir par un superbe doctorat sur Jean-Paul Sartre.<p>

J'enseigne actuellement à Nanterre, ayant choisi une université différente de celle de ma femme pour limiter les conflits. En effet, nous en aurons toujours, telle est la loi de la vie de couple. Il s'agit juste de trouver un équilibre.

Nous n'avons pas fait d'enfants par voie biologique pour des raisons personnelles que je ne détaillerai point, mais nous avons préférés le recours prudent à l'adoption. Maintenant, nous nous occupons de deux cousins inséparables atteints d'une cécité profonde, appelés respectivement Neji et Hinata, qui, bien que descendants d'une noble famille, s'y sentaient tellement malheureux qu'ils auraient échangé tout l'argent du monde contre un cœur aimant, de même qu'une bonté spirituelle. A présent, il me semble qu'ils se sentent réellement heureux. Sasuke et Naruto se sont d'office présentés pour être leurs parrains et la relation qu'ils entretiennent s'avèrent intellectuellement enrichissante, dans la mesure où Neji et Hinata sont des élèves curieux, doués d'une mémoire phénoménale et d'une capacité à lire le braille stupéfiante.

Certaines personnes ont un handicap au départ et luttent toute leur vie pour s'en sortir. D'autres acquièrent un handicap au cours de leur existence, mais doivent également se battre pour être reconnues en tant que sujets conscients disposant d'une véritable dignité.  
>Pour en venir à mes nouveaux camarades Naruto et Sasuke, il me semble qu'ils ont bien évolués depuis leur adolescence. Dès la fin du procès Orochimaru, Tsunade et Jiraya les avaient inscrits dans une pension réputée afin de leur dispenser une excellente éducation. Maintenant, le jeune blond commence sa carrière d'agrégé d'histoire à la Sorbonne, tandis que son ami brun achève glorieusement ses études de juriste et compte bientôt débuter sa carrière professionnelle.<p>

Gaara s'entend pour ainsi dire très bien avec ses nouveaux amis et ses neveux, sans oublier bien sûr ses gentilles nièces. Il est devenu plus mûr, plus réfléchi et achève ses études d'ingénieur pour commencer celles de maçon. Il m'a expliqué la raison de ce brusque changement de voie professionnelle.

" -Tu sais, Shikamaru, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que j'ai appris durant ces études d'ingénieur. Mais, m'apportaient-elles réellement le bonheur que je cherchais depuis longtemps? Non, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais bien plus heureux lorsque je travaillais avec le sable. J'ai alors décidé d'entreprendre cette formation de maçon, qui depuis me satisfait davantage."

Temari était un peu déconfite lorsque Gaara nous a appris cela mais je lui ai dit que de toute façon, la vie était suffisamment merdique pour que l'on se fasse suer dans des choses qui nous déplaisent, en reprenant à mon compte une belle citation d'Albert Camus inscrite dans "L'Etranger " "Nous avons peu de temps pour nous préoccuper des choses qui nous intéressent. Alors, comment voulez-vous que l'on se préoccupe des choses qui ne nous intéressent pas? "  
>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle m'a donné raison. Elle voulait sans doute assurer les meilleures chances de réussite à son petit frère, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Gaara est heureux, tout comme la plupart d'entre nous, et c'est ce qui compte. Je lui souhaite sincèrement un bel avenir en tant que maçon et je pense qu'il ne s'est point trompé. Auquel cas, il pourra toujours changer de voie.<p>

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en train de passer une belle journée du mois d'août. Neji et Hinata sont chez Ino et Chôji, en train de jouer avec leurs amis Kiba et Tenten. Temari prépare le thé dans notre appartement tandis que je range, non sans nonchalance, quelques horripilants papiers concernant l'université. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agit pas de devoirs de mes étudiants, non, ils sont bien trop sérieux et assidus pour cela avec moi, depuis que je leur ai dit que la vie était trop galère pour qu'on la pourrisse avec des devoirs mal faits. De ce fait, ils y attachent un soin tout particulier pour transformer ce vilain bateau ivre, dixit Rimbaud, en magnifique caravelle conquérante. Comment le font-ils? Eh bien, par le biais de leurs examens écrits de manière tellement fine que leur pensée perle à mesure qu'on les lit. Je ne peux vraiment pas me plaindre d'un tel travail. En revanche, mon devoir en tant que professeur est de les aider à progresser, donc je n'hésite pas à leur faire quelques remarques digne de foi pour les inciter à s'améliorer encore et toujours.

Soudain, la voix de ma conscience se met à me parler. Elle m'ordonne tout doucement de me rendre là où j'ai rencontré pour la première fois la déesse de mon cœur ainsi que son petit frère, au moment le plus sombre de ma vie. Cet endroit n'est autre, comme vous le savez chers lecteurs; le cimetière du Père-Lachaise.  
>Je téléphone aussitôt à Gaara et lui demande de nous rejoindre. Une heure plus tard, en compagnie de Temari, qui a été avertie de mes intentions, nous sortons de l'appartement en direction du dit cimetière, tous les trois, munis de roses, lesquelles sont rouges et noires sauf une qui est blanche comme la neige.<p>

J'ai bien dit, tous les trois, faibles comme des roseaux, mais forts comme des chênes unis, nous avançons. Nous avancerons, tout comme nous avons avancé dans un passé pas si lointain.

Arrivés au cimetière, nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la tombe de Sasori, blanche et pâle à l'instar de sa peau. A l'image de Rosa, Linda et Catalina, dans l'œuvre intitulée _"Zalacain l'aventurier"_ écrite par Pio Baroja, nous déposons des roses rouges et noires sur la sépulture du jeune homme, qui à nos yeux revêt un caractère véritablement héroïque, renforcé par le contraste entre le rouge, le noir et le blanc, couleurs du Haut Moyen-Âge, qui trouveront un sens dans plusieurs contes à l'instar de_ Blanche-Neige_ et de _Perceval ou Le Conte du Graal_.

Mais ma conscience n'a pas fini de me parler. Elle désire ardemment que j'accomplisse une autre tâche, celle que je suis le seul à pouvoir accomplir. Quelle est la personne à qui je devrais rendre honneur, plus qu'à n'importe quel autre être humain? Quel est celui qui m'a aidé à avancer dans la vie, avant d'être subitement emporté par un cancer?  
>J'avance, seul, sourd à tous les bruits qui m'entourent, vers la tombe de ce digne homme, qu'était mon parrain, Asuma Sarutobi, et, sous la chaleur du mois d'août, j'y dépose la rose blanche, véritablement en fleur.<br>Je verse quelques larmes divines, qui se mêlent à la sueur émanente de ma peau. En effet, je lui dois la plus profonde reconnaissance pour m'avoir appris à travailler, à affronter ma paresse viscérale. Puis, me baissant vers le marbre de la tombe, je l'embrasse subitement.

Pour la première fois, j'ai accompli un réel acte désintéressé, une action d'honneur, un acte d'amour.


End file.
